Times Eternal Promise
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: The Doctor sits in silence as time swirls around him. Will a distortion in space and time be his salvation?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello my lovelys! I give you my third Doctor Who fiction, so please be kind. Let me know what you think good, bad, not worth the effort. All reviews are most welcome. I'm totally a Nine girl. he's my Doctor! But Ten isn't to shabby either. This story will have a few twists and turns, and is set for about 15 chapters. As always good reading!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did then Nine would never have regenerated, and I would still be mesmerized by those blue eyes of his.

Times Eternal Promise 

Chapter 1: Silence

_The eternal silence of these infinite spaces fills me with dread - Blaise Pascal_

Silence, that is all he hears anymore in his beloved ship, silence. Theres no gentle humming of the telepathic link, no soft reverbrations thru the organic supports in the vaulted control room. Just silence, surrounding, engulfing, overwhelming him.

The Doctors head turns, and desolate brown eyes search down the hallway that leads to her room. Silence echos off the empty walls, no blaring of music comes from that direction, no roaring hair dryer, nor insestant ringing of a phone. Silence, everywhere silence, nothing but silence.

No footsteps running toward him in panic, no shuffling steps luring him away from repairs. Silence. No rustling of clothes brushing against each other. No more hair whispering as it slides over her shoulders. Silence. No more laughter bouncing off the walls and surrounding him in contenment. No more soft gasps of pleasure in the dark of night to warm his battered hearts, and calm his troubled soul. Silence. No more peace, no more happiness, no more love, no more anything, nothing but silence.

Sighing in pain the Doctor stumbles back, and falls into the Captains chair. Running his hands thru his unruly brown hair, he closes his somber eyes, he remembers... he remembers... Bad Wolf Bay. How could he ever forget that day, the day that both of his hearts broke. The day the Time Lord ran out of time, and lost his Rose.

(Flashback)

Save two worlds.

No other choice.

Cybermen and Daleks being pulled into the void.

Wind rushing past, ferouisly tugging at their bodies.

The lever slipping.

Rose pushing it back into place.

Her fingers slipping from their death grip.

Her body stretched out and being pulled backwards.

The fear, the grief, the anger, and above all else her love flashing in her amber eyes.

Her fingers finally being torn from their anchor.

The helplessness in those beautifull eyes as shes being sucked into the void.

That final moment when Pete Tyler jumped in, and grabed her, teleporting back to his world.

The last look of his love.

The rift forever closed.

A white wall silently staring back at him.

A sun destroyed just to say goodbye.

A bleak, gray, barren beach.

Her final words "I love you".

Not enough time to tell her his hearts desire.

Not enough time to say those three words he had thought a million times.

(End Flashback)

The Doctor jerks awake from the terror of his dreams. His hearts are filled with dread, as eternity alone streches before him. In silence his head drops into the palms of his hands. Silent sobs rack his body, his grief still to much to bear after all this time. Theres no one to comfort him, after all his only companion now is silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovelys, sorry it took so long for the second chapter. It was giving me a little trouble, but I hope ya'll enjoy it. Please leave a review and tell me what could be improved, or how you think the story should evolve. Till next time good reading!

Chapter 2: Chaos

_Before the begining of great brillance , there must be chaos. - I Ching_

The unending silence is finally broken by the tolling of the cloister bell . That sound that so resembles a heavy church bell echos around the stillness inside the TARDIS. The Doctor is pulled from his ghastly thoughts by the commotion, as he approaches the center console he notices the multitude of warning lights flashing. "What now?" he asks aloud to himself "Another planet to save, another life to destroy?" Flipping a few switches the Doctor looked at the main monitor "What!" he jumped around to the other side of the console and pulled a lever before rushing back to the look at the monitor. "What!" he exclaimed again, as he grabbed his rubber mallet and hit the panel directly below the monitor.

The Doctor frowns in consideration at the mauve warning like glaring up at him from the control panel. "What is it old girl?" the Doctor asks his living ship, as he twisted the quantum accelerator. The TARDIS humms loudly in answer, the time rotor starts rising and falling rapidly. The Doctor begins to panic, as the TARDIS begins to dematerialize under its on control. "What are you doing?" he yells grabbing the rail to keep from falling. The TARDIS begins to screech in agony, the Doctor grabs his head in pain. The telepathic link between ship and Time Lord so strong that he can hear his ship screaming in his head.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he groans in torment at the increasing pressure in his mind. Making his way back around the console he pulls the monitor back towards hims, reading the graceful arches and circles of his native language scrolling across the screen. "No thats not possible... What are you doing?" he yells over the ever intensifying clanging of bells , and screeching of the time rotor.

The TARDIS is spinning out of control, falling thru the void. The Doctor feels like he is in the middle of a tempest on Vel Consadine. The Captains chair breaks off and goes flying past his head. The Doctor falls to his knees gripping his head, his mind feels like it is going to explode. "You can't...its not possible! You don't know what could happen" he screams to his ship trying to get it to stop this chaos.

Suddenly a loud ripping clamor issues forth, as a steel plate flys off the console. A bright golden light escapes from inside the ship, the Heart of the TARDIS grows and expands. It slowly fills the whole room with its warm golden essence. The Doctor cowers on the floor in shock, as silence descends again "You mustn't" he whispers shakingly at his ships soul. A gentle humming, almost like singing whispers softly in his mind, trying to comfort him.

The golden light flares brighter and hotter than ever before, unable to look at it anymore the Doctor throws his arms up to protect his face from the sight. The Heart of the TARDIS surrounds the time rotor, wrapping its golden light around and around untill the cylinder containing it can no longer be seen. The Doctor watches in fearful amazement as the time rotor seems to implode into it self, but also explodes as the column shatters in a million pieces. Explosion after explosion is heard thru out the ship, sparks fly from the control panel. Wires are falling down, the metal grate floor is collapsing, one of the coral organic supports cracks, and crumbles apart. The TARDIS is being pulled apart, the Doctor no longer able to with stand the anguish to his mind, collapses and loses consciousness.

The golden light, the Heart of the TARDIS, surrounds the Doctor in protection even as the destructive chaos runs rampant thru the rest of the time ship. As they fall thru space and time, the Doctor lies prone on the floor of his ship unconscious. He can still hear and feel the TARDIS singing gently in his mind, over and over the ship whispers the name of Rose Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bananas

_Time flies like an arrow, fruit flies like a banana - Groucho Marx_

Rose was humming softly to herself as she walked up and down the aisle of the shop, throwing different items into her basket. Looking down at the shopping list clutched in her hand she marked off a few more items that she had already picked up. They were finally going to have a proper sit down on Sunday, the whole family would be coming. Jackie has been so excited, it had been a couple months since she had seen everybody, so she was doing it up real grand, "an early Christmas dinner" she had said. Grabbing a box of biscuits off a shelf, she continued on thru the shop.

Turning down another aisle Rose stopped, as she spotted a familiar shape in front of her. A pile of golden bananas were there just in front of her, gleaming bright in all their fruity goodness. Slowly she made her way over to the display of fruit and stared down at the pile of yellow bananas. Poking her tongue out of the side of her mouth she grinned as memories came rushing back at her. The memory of the first time she found out the Doctor loved bananas flashed thru her mind.

_(Flashback)_

1941 Height of the London Blitz.

A Chula Ambulance had crashed in the heart of the city.

We had just met Captain Jack Harkness.

The Capt'n had just used a 51st century sonic blaster from a weapons factory on Villengard to open a door.

The Doctor had grabbed the blaster and looked it over telling how there was a banana grove on Villengard now.

And how bananas were good, a good source of potassium.

Some how, slight of hand or a Time Lord trick the Doctor had switched a banana for Jacks blaster, without the Capt'n knowing it!

A few minutes later a little boy, a gas mask zombie had them trapped.

Capt'n Jack had pulled his blaster to shoot the child, but all he pulled out was the banana.

The Doctor smiled like the Cheshire cat, and pulled the blaster from the waist of his pants and used it to make a door in the wall.

The three of us escaping thru it, while the Doctors yelling at us to go and don't drop the banana.

_(End Flashback)_

Rose chuckled to herself as the memory faded "How time flies, it seems like yesterday, but then again it also seems like forever ago" she thinks to herself. Shaking her head she looks around and sees some of the other shoppers looking at her strangely. "They probably think I'm a nutter staring at a pile of bananas for so long" she thinks, as she walks away. Stopping a few feet away she glances back at the fruit. Rose remembers the time her and the Doctor had gotten into a banana creame pie fight in Boston in 2027. Smiling bigger at that memory Rose slowly walked back to display of fruit, and picks up two bunches of the bananas before returning to her basket. Laughing at herself she thinks "For old times sake!" as she proceeds with her shopping.

A little while later Rose is walking back to the Powell Estate with her arms loaded with plastic carrier bags. As she walked along she breathed in the crisp winter air, and looked at all the Christmas decorations thru out town. Rose couldn't remember the last time she had seen such a beautiful winter day. Looking up she sees a familiar vehicle parked at the corner waiting on her. "What a sweetheart he is, coming to pick me up. Or Mum sent him out to find me." she thinks, as she juggles the bags trying to open the door "Oi! A little help here!" she yells. Finally succeeding in opening the door Rose steps in and says "I'm back! Did you miss me?"

A/N: Hello my lovelys, hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Would you like to read a short one shot reagarding that banana creame pie fight in Boston? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Till next time good reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprise

_Surprise is the greatest gift which life can grant us! - Boris Pasternok_

Silence once again reigns over the TARDIS. Slowly the Doctors soft brown eyes open, blinking rapidly he tries to clear his blurry vision. Moving his arms and legs experimentally to make sure nothing is broken, he groans in anguish, as he feels his battered and bruised body protest at these actions. Raising a hand he grips the rail above his head, and pulls himself up into a sitting position. Focusing on the destruction surrounding him, he sighs in grief at the damage done to his time machine. Scrubbing a hand across his face the Doctor slowly gains his feet with another groan of pain. Walking over to the center control panel that is still smoking, and shooting sparks ever so often, he twists a few knobs, and flips a few switches. Looking up at the shattered cylinder that holds the time rotor "Rassilon! This is going to take weeks to repair, if I can even find parts to use as replacements" he mutters aloud, moving around the control room assessing the damage.

"TARDIS?" the Doctor calls to his ship in his mind. There is no answering hum in his consciousness "TARDIS?" he asks again a little more frantic. A whisper soft almost non existence sound echoes thru his mind. The Doctor sighs in relief at the familiar sensation of the link between himself and his ship, though weak it was still there, which meant the TARDIS would be fine once he is able to repair it. Throwing off his long brown jacket, he pulls the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and starts making a mental list of everything he will need to get. Bending down he lifts up one of the heavy metal panels from the floor, and places it to the side, the Doctor sits down and throws his legs over the opening. Squeezing himself down into it, the Doctor crawls underneath the console "I'm getting to old for this" he grumbles, as he hears his aching joints pop.

The Doctor worked for hours, and hours under the console trying to get the Alien machine back in flying condition. Reconnecting wires, exchanging burnt out parts with new, resetting the shields, swapping plugs, restabalizing the dimensional stabilizer, pulling levers, resynchronizing the time circuits. It felt like a never ending project, he would get one thing fixed and two more would go out on him. Growling in frustration the Doctor crawls out from under the console, and throws the sonic screwdriver across the room. Running a hand thru his unruly brown hair he leans his back against the bottom of the console, and shuts his dark eyes in exhaustion. Time was dragging, and for a Time Lord that was excruciating, he was not one to sit still ever. Rose had always complained about him jumping and hopping around, never sitting still for long. Smiling at the memory the Doctor drifted off into a tenuous sleep.

A couple of hours later the Doctor was awakened by a strange noise, glancing around he didn't see anything unusual in the damaged TARDIS. Hearing the sound again he thinks "Someone's trying to get in the door" but he does not even bother to get up and see what's going on. Nobody could get in unless they have a key, and there's no one that has a key anymore. Closing his eyes once more the Doctor relaxes again. All of a sudden the Doctors eyes fly open in surprise as he hears the door of the TARDIS creek open "What!? How!?" he exclaims softly not moving from behind the cover of the center panel. He stiffens in astonishment, hearing someone coming in the door, and then both of his hearts stand still. A voice he thought he'd never hear again echoes throughout the vast room "I'm back! Did you miss me?" His hearts start beating erratically, as the Doctor is given the greatest surprise in all of his ten lives.

He jumps up and turns toward the door "Rose?" he asks incredulously. Sure enough there she is all pink, blond, and as beautiful as ever, and standing in the doorway of the TARDIS. "Rose!" he exclaims this time in joy, taking a few steps toward her he notices the numerous bags in her arms, and the expression on her face. "Why does she look scared, why does she have all those bags, why isn't she running into my arms" he thinks as he slowly moves toward her. She drops the bag, and holds out a hand as if to ward him off "Rose?" he asks again.

Looking frantically around the console room Rose demands "Who are you? How did you get on board? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?" slowly backing up till she's pressed up against the door.

"Rose it's me the Doctor!" the Doctor says moving within a few feet of her.

"You're not the Doctor, I know the Doctor, and your not him, you... you... imposter" she cries in a trembling voice.

They stare at each other for another minute in silence, finally the Doctor steps toward her again, and is shocked when she lets loose with an ear splitting scream "DOCTOR!!! HELP ME!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Merry Christmas my lovely's! Here's Chapter five hope it tides you over for awhile. I'll be out of town for the holidays, so don't expect an update till after the new year. I will be stuck with my family for a week, but after the first two hours they just start repeating themselves, so I should have plenty time to write. So look for a bunch of chapters all together when I do get back. Anyway I hope everyone has a great Christmas or what ever holiday you celebrate. So much love and all my best to everyone for the season. And as always good reading till next time!

Chapter 5: Fear

_The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is the fear of the unknown. - H.P. Lovecraft_

Rose was scared out of her mind some strange man was in the TARDIS, which looked as if a bomb had went off inside of it, and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. The stranger in the pinstriped suit move towards her again, and Rose's fear overcame her, so she took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs "DOCTOR!!! HELP ME!!!!"

The tall lanky, brown eyed, brown haired man in the brown pinstriped suit moved closer to her, and grabbed her by the arms causing her to drop the shopping bags still held in her hands. Rose didn't even have time to react before she was swept into a bone crushing hug. The stranger buried his face in the crook of her neck, the whole time whispering her name over and over. Picking her up he swings her around and around in his arms, finally putting her back down on her feet but still holding her in his arms he looks down at her and says "Rose Tyler, I love you!". He brings his hands up to gently cup her face, and lowers his head as if to kiss her. Rose does the only thing she can think of, she hauls back her right hand and smacks him forcefully in the face. "DOCTOR!" Rose yells once more as she escapes from the madman's clutches and runs around to the other side of the center console.

The doctor rubs his bruised cheek as he watches Rose run from him "She hits just like her mother!" he thinks amusedly.

"Look mate, I don't know who you are, or how you got on board, but try that again and you'll regret it!" Rose declared.

"Rose what is wrong with you?" the Doctor asks looking across the room at her.

Rose looking fearfully about at the destruction surrounding her screams "DOCTOR!" again. Making her way toward the hallway leading away from the control room she yells down it "DOCTOR!".

The man in the pinstriped suit follows her. As she moves around the console keeping it between them at all time, Rose lays her hand on a panel on the console and gasps in shock "What have you done to the TARDIS?" she bellows at the stranger.

"No...Noth...Nothing!" he stammers back at her in confusement.

"What have you done?" Rose demands "The TARDIS isn't the same, you've destroyed her. The Doctors missing, did you hurt him? If you hurt him..."

"Rose! It's me, I'm the Doctor!" he interrupts her.

"Yeah right, and I'm a Slitheen - Gelth crossbreed!" she replied sarcastically!

Rose looking around once more decides to make a dash for the door, as she starts off down the ramp, the strange man grabs her arm and swings her around to face him. Rose starts to let her anger overcome her fear, looking down she sees her shopping bags laying on the floor of the space ship. Bending down Rose grabs the first thing her hand touches.

"Oi, you brought me bananas!" the looney says right before Rose smashes the bunch of fruit into his face. As the man stumbles back, Rose yanks her arm free from his grasp, throwing open the door of the TARDIS she takes off at a run down the road.

The Doctor wipes the banana goo out of his eyes, and stares at the open door. Seeing Rose's fleeing form just turning a corner, he takes off after her, making sure to shut the door firmly behind him, and locking it.

Rose is running as fast as she can, trying to put as much distance between herself and the crazy man. "Where's the Doctor? What did that man do to him?" she thinks fearfully as she runs. Glancing behind her she sees the guy in the pinstriped suit coming after her. "Oh great!" she mutters aloud to herself.

Rose begins dodging in and out of people trying to loose him in the crowds of holiday shoppers. But his height gives him an advantage, and his long legs were closing the distance between them quickly.

Looking about to get her bearings, Rose sees that she is very close to the estate and takes the next left, then a right onto the next street, Rose was starting to gasp for breath, not to mention getting a stitch in her side, but she keeps running. Looking back at the man still following her, Rose pushes herself harder, and with another burst of speed takes the next street to the left.

Ahead down the road Rose sees a familiar shape, and starts praying it was the right one this time. "Please God!" she said aloud as she made it to the blue police box. Pushing the door open, she stumbled into the TARDIS yelling "DOCTOR!". Slamming the door shut behind her, she turned around just in time to see her Doctor emerge from the bowels of the TARDIS. Tears of relief start falling from her eyes as she takes in the sight of her traveling companion.

"What's wrong Rose?" the soft northern voice asks in concern.

"Doctor!" Rose cries again and launches herself into his leather clad arms.

"What happened?" the Doctor asks as he wraps his strong arms around her in a tight embrace.

Glancing up into his warm blue eyes, Rose takes a deep breath to calm her racing heart "There was this strange man in the TARDIS, but it wasn't the TARDIS it was in shambles. And he kept saying he was the Doctor, and grabbing me."

"He grabbed you?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Rose nodded an affirmative as she finished "He wouldn't tell me where you were, and he knew my name." Wrapping her arms more securely around him she breathed in his scent, old leather, musk, and something unique that she could only describe as time "I was so scared Doctor. I thought he had hurt you!" she said against his green jumper.

"It's okay! I've got you, and I'm alright!" the Doctor said as he ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting motion. Rose nodded, and pushed her face closer to his chest do she could hear his double heart beat.

Pulling back from her slightly the Doctor looked down into her warm amber eyes "Wait, did you say there was another TARDIS?".

At Rose's nod, the Doctor went completely still "That's not possible Rose. There are no more TARDIS'S"

"I was in it Doctor! It was exactly the same, but when I touched the console... it... it ...felt different"

"What do you mean different" he wanted an explanation.

Rose shakes her head in bafflement "I don't know, it was just wrong like I was unknown factor. It didn't feel like her" running her hand over the top of the console, the TARDIS gave off a familiar hum of comfort "It's like she didn't recognize me."

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed as the door of the TARDIS swung open to reveal a man in the pinstriped suit.

"That's him Doctor!" Rose cried even as he pushed her behind him for protection.

"Who are you" the blue eyed Doctor demanded of the intruder.

"Oh hell!" the brown eyed Doctor replied.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry I was gone for so long, but the holidays were a joy (sighs in sarcasm). Good news, I have the next five chapters wrote out, and another four mapped out. I just have to get them in the computer and proofread them, so updates should be like every other day or so for awhile. Anyways, hope you all enjoy my efforts, let me know what you think. Thanks to all of you who have been reading this, and special thanks to everyone who has reviewed it, love you guys! Until next time good reading!

Chapter 6: Truth

_There is no limit to investigating the truth, until you discover it. - Cicero_

The Doctor is running after Rose, but stops dead still as he sees her run into another blue police box. "How? What?" he asks himself as turns to stare back in confinement at the way he had just came. The direction in which his TARDIS was parked, running a hand thru his unruly brown hair, his brown eyes turn once again to the blue box in front of him. Walking slowly up to it, he looks it over from top to bottom, before hesitatingly reaching out a hand toward it. He feels the familiar hum of the TARDIS, looking around the Doctor thinks "I've never parked the TARDIS here before when I was with Rose." Shaking his head in confusion, he reaches out and pushes the door open, and steps into another time machine. The Doctor stops and gasps in shock at the sight of Rose in the arms of his former self!

"Who are you?" the Northern voice demanded.

"Oh hell!" is the only thing the Doctor could think to say in response.

"Who are you?" The leather clad Doctor asked again, taking an aggressive stance in front of Rose.

"No...no...no... this is not good, well when I say not good I mean very very bad. Bad...bad...bad..." the brown eyed Doctor mumbles to himself. "Well can't be to bad no reapers, well not yet at least." he starts pacing back and forth on the entrance ramp inside the control room. "Just a small paradox then, nothing I can't handle. Welllll... nothing I hope I can't handle, but then again two of us, should be alright. Well maybe not alright, but hopefully not the end of the world." he pauses in mid ramble to glance up at Rose and his counterpart. "I don't remember this, must have blocked the memory. Rose you never told me this had happened! But... if now that it has happened... why can't I still remember it?"

"Oi! Would you stop wittering on?!" The blue eyed Doctor demanded in an annoyed voice with a hint of anger "Tell me who you are, and how did you get on board? And I want the truth!"

The brown eyed Doctor scrubbed a hand over his face before answering "Oh right... yeah sorry... I'm you! Well the next you, you know tenth body and all."

"You've got to be kidding me!" The blue eyed Doctor said as he moved away from Rose and headed toward the brown suited Doctor. "Bit pretty, this regeneration then, huh? And you never shut up do you?"

"Hey now! That your future self you're talking about."

"At least the ears are smaller."

"Yep!"

"Still not ginger though."

"I know! Never do get ginger do we."

"Nope!"

"Got new teeth to, see?" the brown eyed Doctor said as he smiled a hundred watt smile to show off his teeth.

The two Doctors stood back and stared at each other in silence.

Finally the leather clad Doctor asked "What are you doing here?"

"Truthfully... I don't know there was this distortion in time, the TARDIS detected it, and went crazy. She powered herself up, and flew straight thru it. I couldn't stop her! She's pretty much destroyed herself getting me here. It's going to take weeks to put her back to right" the pinstriped Doctor replied.

"You said time distortion, what kind of distortion?"

"A transient fissure."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Doctor?" Rose broke in hesitantly.

"What?" both Doctors answered at the same time turning towards her.

"Ummmm...Doctor, what's going on? Who is he?" Rose asked.

"It's okay Rose." the leather clad Doctor said moving back to stand beside her. His blue eyes glowed with affection as he looked down at his companion "Remember when I told you that I could regenerate if I was fatally wounded?"

Rose nodded yes, even as she nervously took hold of his hand. The Doctor squeezed her hand gently, giving her a small smile of comfort as his other hand motions toward the other man "Apparently this is me, in my next body."

Rose leaned into her Doctor and asked "So... he's you? But from the future?

"Yes." Her Doctor replied.

"Wait... that's not right." The brown eyed Doctor interrupted "I never told Rose about regeneration..." looking up at his former self with wide startled brown eyes "until after I had regenerated into this body." he finished quietly.

"No, the Doctor told me about regeneration after...well, almost four years ago actually." Rose said from her position by the blue eyed Doctor.

The brown eyed Doctor strode up to stand in front of them and looking directly at Rose "You didn't find out that I could regenerate, until two years ago when I died, and regenerated on Satellite 5" he stated calmly.

"The game station?" Rose asks in bewilderment.

The blue eyed Doctor glanced down at Rose and then back at the other Doctor and declared in cunfusement "I didn't regenerate on Satellite 5."

"Yes, we did!"

"No I didn't, and that was four years ago, not two." the blue eyed Doctor maintained firmly.

"You didn't regenerate? But... but...that means...but that's not possible...what if it is...ohhhh that could be good...strange but very very good..." the brown eyed Doctor rambled on.

"Likes to talk just a bit, don't he?" Rose asked looking up at her Doctor.

The blue eyed Doctor turned his manic smile down at her "Just a bit thick in my next body I'm thinking. Since he's still wittering on, and I've already got the answer!"

"Parallel Earth!" shouts the brown eyed Doctor in triumph, as the truth finally dawns on him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello my Lovely's! Just wanted to say my explanation of how Ten got to the parallel earth is all made up in my mind. No idea if transient fissures actually exist or not, just made it up. The idea of "universe shunts the excess entropy into other parallel universes" is actually from Doctor Who. The Fourth Doctor and Romana traveled thru a C.V.E. (Charged Vacuum Emboitment) into a parallel universe, in the episode _Full Circle_. I used the explanation of the C.V.E. to describe my transient fissure idea. Anyway hope you all like it, kind of short, but Chapter 8 is extra long and should be out Monday, just got to proofread it once more. Reviews make me happy; please hit the little purple button. Until next time good reading.

Chapter 7: Explanations

_"Explanations separates us from astonishment, which is the only gateway to the incomprehensible. - Eugene Ionesco_

"Parallel Earth!" shouts the brown eyed Doctor.

"Give the man a medal!" the blue eyed Doctor exclaimed. Grinning down at his companion "Although I figured it out ten minutes ago, definitely a bit thick this Doctor."

Rose giggled up at him "You think?"

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" the other Doctor interrupted.

Rose ignoring the other man, looks up at her Doctor "But you said travel between different dimensions couldn't be done."

"Not couldn't, shouldn't be done. Every time something or someone shifts into a different dimension it rips a hole in the fabric of reality, and with out the power of the Time Lords to control it, it could possibly destroy a number of parallel universe's." the leather clad Doctor explained. Looking over at his counterpart his ice blue eyes narrow in thought "Did you say a transient fissure?"

"Yep!" was the answer given, with a cheeky grin.

"But that's impossible! The chances of the TARDIS detecting a fissure and safely traveling thru it are improbable."

"Yet here I am!"

"That's fantastic!" the blue eyed Doctor exclaimed in astonishment

"Brilliant! I know!"

"Doctor, what's a transient fissure?" Rose asked looking between the two Time Lords.

"It's sort of a rift." The blue eyed Doctor answered.

"Like the one in Cardiff?" Rose wanted to know.

"Sort of, just on a much smaller scale. Think of it as tiny split in time, you see the universe is constantly expanding. While it's growing it's intensifying in entropy, and every so often this causes a transient fissure, or a crack between dimensions. It lasts for mere seconds while that universe shunts the excess entropy into other parallel universes. The fissures could be anywhere, at anytime. There's no pattern to them, so no way to predict where or when one could open." the Doctor explained.

The brown eyed Doctor nods his head in agreement "The TARDIS must have been sitting right on top of it, for her to even be able to detect it." His brown eyes close as an incomprehensible pain engulfs both of his hearts as he whispers "Which means you're not my Rose and this isn't my world."

Stepping away from her Doctor, Rose approaches the other man, who had collapsed in the Captains chair. Clearing her throat she knells down in front of the brown eyed Doctor "So if your here, and I'm not your Rose..." glancing back at her Doctor for support she finishes "Where is she?"

Dropping his head in his hands he replies softly "I lost her..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Different

_"It's the same, only a little bit different." - The Doctor (Doctor Who Series 2)_

"I lost her." the brown eyed Doctor said in an agonized whisper.

"You what?" the leather clad Doctor asked in astonishment, straitening from leaning against the console.

Taking a ragged breath the Doctors brown eyes showed his anguish as he said softly "I lost her, she was being pulled into the Void. I couldn't help her...I couldn't reach her...I couldn't!

"Is she dead?" the leather clad Doctor asked shakily, while his blue eyes darkened and turned into swirling storms of ice.

"No... no ... She's alive!" the other Doctor answered "At the last moment Pete who was from a parallel Earth transported in, and was able to grab her and escape back to his world. But now she's stuck there...and I... I... can't get to her."

"How could you have lost Rose?" the blue eyed Doctor demanded as he grabbed the other Time Lord and pulled him up by the lapels of his brown trench coat "How could you have even let that happen, we are suppose to protect her." he shook the other man furiously in his anger.

The Doctor just hung his brown head in shame "I know."

"Doctor! Put him down now!" Rose called raising her voice to get his attention.

"He lost you!" her Doctor replied, shaking the other man again.

Rose laid a gentle hand on his strong leather clad forearm "I'm right here Doctor, right beside you as always." she said softly.

The Doctor abruptly released his counterpart, pushing him away and lowered his stormy blue eyes to look down at the vivacious blond beside him.

Rose raised her hand and cupped his cheek gently "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

The Doctor took a deep breath, as his troubled eyes finally calmed back to their normal sapphire blue. He reached his hands out and cupped Rose's face between his palms "Forever, yeah?" he asks as he lays his forehead against hers.

Rose's glowing amber eyes stared into his bright blue eyes as she whispers back "Forever."

The brown eyed Doctor watched this exchange from the Captains chair, where he had collapsed after the other Doctor had released him. His heart grew heavy, as he realized that he would never have a moment like that with Rose. He was envious of his blue eyed counterpart, for being able to keep his Rose in this world.

Rose glanced over and saw the sadness flickering in the other Time Lords dark eyes; she moved away from her Doctor and approached the Captains chair. Sitting down beside the other Doctor she took one of his hands in between hers "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." she said gently.

The leather clad Doctor moved to stand in front of them "Could you tell us what happened?" he probed.

The brown eyed Doctor closed his eyes in remembrance, clasping Rose's hand tighter he began "It started when we went to visit Jackie... there were these ghosts, everyone thought they were loved ones. Family and friends that had died, coming back to visit them, but I knew better. So Rose and I started investigating, I was able to triangulate the point of origin for these so called ghosts. It led us to Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" asks the blue eyed Doctor.

"Yep, they were opening a breech in space, letting these things thru. Turned out they weren't ghosts, but Cybermen."

"Cybermen?"

"Yep, and it gets worst, they also had a Void Ship, inside were Daleks. The Cult of Skaro to be exact and they had a Genesis Ark."

"That's a Time Lord Prison ship!" The blue eyed Doctor exclaimed.

"I know, believe me I know. It held millions of Daleks. They were released, right in the middle of Canary Warf." the Doctor in the pinstriped suit said.

"Oh my God!" Rose exclaimed in shock, moving to stand near her Doctor. He placed his strong comforting hands on her shoulders as his counterpart continued.

"Cybermen and Daleks were everywhere destroying, killing, everything, and everyone in their paths. The only way to stop them was to pull them back into the Void. I had sent my Rose and Jackie with Pete, who was from an alternate Earth, back to his world to be safe." the Doctor drew in a ragged breath "I wanted her safe, but she came back, she wouldn't leave me."

"She has a habit of doing that." the leather clad Doctor said softly, as he ran his hands down Rose's arms, and slipped them around her waist.

"Yeah, she does and I'm not worth it!" the other Time Lord said.

"Me neither." the Doctor agreed, as his leather clad arms pulled her tighter against him.

"So your Rose came back, then what happened?" Rose questioned from the arms of her Doctor.

"We had to close the Breech, but one of the levers slipped, Rose was able to push it back into position, but then she lost her grip. She was being pulled into the Void, and there was nothing I could do!" The brown eyed Doctor said despondently. "I couldn't save her, but Pete from the parallel Earth transported in and was able to grab her at the last moment. They escaped back to his world, the Breech closed, and she was trapped in one dimension and me in another, with no way to get to her." he finished running a hand thru his unruly brown locks.

The Doctors soulful brown eyes locked with the steel blue of his counterparts, understanding and compassion passed between the two Time Lords in that one moment. Each knew how the devastation of losing Rose would affect their existence.

"That's my story." the Doctor said as he shook his brown hair out of his eyes "Now, I regenerated a year before all that, after the Dalek fleet tried to invade earth, by using Satellite 5." throwing Rose an uncertain glance he continued "I had to absorb the Time Vortex from the Heart of the TARDIS, and its power triggered my regeneration. So what happened here... to you... to keep you from becoming me?" He asked of his blue eyed counterpart.

"Right then" the leather clad Doctor cleared his throat "We had just left Rexicoricophalvitorius, when we got transmatted to Satellite 5. We were put into the games, and had to break our way out. Jack and I had just found Rose, when she was shot by this android. I thought she was dead, but turned out she was transmatted across space to the Dalek fleet."

The Doctor in the pinstriped suit nodded his head "Yep, the same happened to us too." he motioned for the other to continue.

"Turned out that Daleks were controlling the gamestation, and the human race. I was able to retrieve Rose from the middle of their fleet. The Daleks were set to invade Earth. I tricked Rose into the TARDIS, and sent her home, to be safe."

Rose interrupted him "No way was I going to let him do that. Separate us? I don't think so!

Both Doctors grinned at each other at this expected response.

Blue eyes flashing the Doctor continued "I made a Delta wave to destroy the fleet, but I chickened out at the last moment. I couldn't commit genocide again... I wouldn't."

Rose squeezed his arms, that were still wrapped around her in support and took over their tale "I made it home, but I wasn't going to stay there, and let him die alone. So Mum and Mickey helped me open up the Heart of the TARDIS. I absorb the Time Vortex, and sent the TARDIS back to the gamestation. I ended the Time War, by destroying the Daleks for once and all; I even brought Jack back to life."

The blue eyed Doctor interrupted her "The Time Vortex was burning within her, it was killing her. I tried to pull the power from her by kissing her, but she wouldn't release it."

"Ahhh, that's where it goes a bit different, I was able to pull the vortex from my Rose. Saving her, but sacrificing my ninth body." The brown eyed Doctor broke in.

"I knew it would kill him, and I wanted him safe, my Doctor." Rose said tilting her head back against said Doctors leather clad shoulder to look into his vibrant eyes.

"She was dying and there was nothing I could do. But the TARDIS had a different idea. It rewired, realigned, rewrote, and reworked the Chameleon Arch. Rose disappeared from my sight, the TARDIS doors slammed shut, my ship wouldn't let me in." the blue eyed Doctor paused as the terrible memories surfaced. "I could hear her...I could hear Rose screaming... screaming in pain inside the TARDIS. I couldn't get to her, I tried but the doors wouldn't budge. Hours later... after the screams had stopped... the doors finally opened, and allowed me in. I found Rose crumpled on the floor, I thought she was dead." he finished in a trembling voice.

The brown haired Doctor looked in horror between Rose and the other Time Lord "What happened?"

"The modified Chameleon Arch along with the power of the Time Vortex altered Rose's DNA into a version of a Time Lord" the leather clad Doctor answered.

"What?"

"She still has one heart, but she has stopped aging almost altogether. Her physiology is slightly different; she heals quickly from near fatal wounds. Even her DNA was altered, to more closely match my own. We're still not sure if she could regenerate if it was necessary, but that's not something we want to experiment with." the blue eyed Doctor finished looking down at Rose in silence.

Rose smiled up at him, before glancing over at the other Time Lord "What he means is I'm almost immortal!" poking her tongue out in a mischievous grin "I am the Abomination, I am the Bad Wolf."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Persuasion

_A companions words of persuasion are effective - Homer (The Iliad)_

The brown eyed Doctor gapes in awe as Rose's amber eyes suddenly blaze gold with a restrained ancient power.

"What he means is I'm almost immortal. I am the Abomination, I am the Bad Wolf" Rose declares as her eyes flash with a golden fire.

"All of that power should have destroyed you!" the Doctor says in confusion, his brown eyes wide.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am the beginning of time, and the destroyer at the end. I am eternal. I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. I can see everything, all that is, all that was, and all that could be. In the time and place of my creation I see what will be, and use the power of the Vortex and the knowledge of the TARDIS to mold myself after my Doctor. So that I can stay with him forever." Rose replies as the fire in her eyes seems to grow.

The Doctors brown eyes look over at the other Time Lord "Forever?"

"Yeah!" the blue eyed Doctor replies softly looking down at Rose with a soft smile.

"What happened to Rose? Did the Bad Wolf take over her existence?" The brown eyed Doctor asks the worry evident in his voice.

Rose chuckles slightly as her eyes return to their normal amber glow "It's still me; I'm still the same Rose as I was before. Think of it as... sharing a flat with a roommate, we coexist with each other. I'm always in charge of myself, but I am also aware of the Bad Wolf laying dormant within me all the time. I'm able to access the power of the Bad Wolf and bring it forth when I need to use it, but it doesn't overpower me or change me in anyway." Rose paused and looked up into the shining blue eyes of her Doctor "My existence is equivalent to the Doctors; I will live for as long as he does. When he no longer has any regeneration's, when he breathes his last breath, so will I. We are as one, forever. That is the Bad Wolfs gift to me, forever with my Doctor."

The Doctors blue eyes smile down in appreciation at her "The greatest gift I have ever got. Rose has brought joy, light, and love back into my life. She is my soul!" he says warmly never taking his eyes off of the woman beside him.

"As you are mine." Rose replies leaning up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his stern lips.

The Doctor sighs in pleasure and pulls her closer to him as he deepens the kiss. Rose grasps his shoulder as she is pulled completely off her feet and hugged tightly against his leather clad chest. The Doctor slowly breaks the kiss, but will not release his hold on Rose, they stare into each other eyes in silent communication, neither aware of anything except each other in that moment.

The other Time Lords brown eyes travel between the other two, as they seem to get lost in each others eyes, totally forgetting his presence. His dark eyes flutter close, as he tries to picture his Rose, taking a deep breath, he tries to control the turmoil within his soul.

Seeing the grief on the other mans face the Doctor slowly lowers Rose to the ground. At his nod, Rose looks over to the other Doctor and is moved by the pain she sees in his face. Looking back up at her Doctor, her eyes ask a silent question, to which her Doctor solemnly shakes his head no.

Raising his eyes once more the brown eyed Doctor sees their concern looks and sighs "I'm alright, it's just... I never got to tell her how I felt. I ran out of time...ironic, huh? Time Lord running out of time! I wish... I had been able to tell her."

"I'm sure she knew, if she's anything like me, she knew from the moment she first met you." Rose replies gently, as she steps away from the arms of her Doctor.

"I hope so." the Doctor says standing up from the captain's chair, and walking around the console. Looking about his brown eyes go wide, looking over at the other Time Lord they grow even bigger as an impossible idea starts to form in his mind.

"What?" the blue eyed Doctor asks noticing the look the other man was given him.

"Two of us, two TARDIS's maybe together we could open a rift..." the brown eyed Doctors voice trailed off seeing the other man already shaking his head in a negative.

"It's still to dangerous, creating a hole in the fabric of reality could cause an unimaginable catastrophe."

"But Doctor..." Rose starts to say.

"No, it's far too dangerous to try."

"Please!" the brown eyed Doctor begs "It's Rose!"

"You think I don't know that!" shouts the leather clad Doctor.

Rose grabs one of the hands of her Doctor and clasps it tightly, looking up into his ice blue eyes she pleads "If it was me trapped... wouldn't you try everything to bring me back?"

"Of course I would, you know that! But we could destroy our world in trying to save his Rose."

"I... don't...think so" Rose reply's falteringly.

"What do you mean?" the brown eyed Doctor asks looking between the two.

The Doctors blue eyes darken in worry "What do you see?"

Rose drops his hand and takes a step back from him. Taking a deep breath, she concentrates and closes her amber eyes. Looking deep within herself, unlocking the power of the Bad Wolf.

The two Doctors stand beside each other in front of her, both with identical looks of anxiety on their faces.

Rose's eyes flare open revealing glowing, flashing golden orbs, swirling with the power of the Time Vortex. Her voice comes out soft and raspy as she speaks "Time Lords, we must try. I can feel my sister's pain. Two halves of the whole, divided, must be reunited. The Lords of Time and the Bad Wolf needs must find the S...I...D...R...A...T... with it impossible becomes possible. Save her from her woe we must."

"There are no more SIDRAT's" the brown eyed Doctor says looking at his counterpart.

Ignoring the other man for the moment the Doctor asks "Where can we locate a SIDRAT?" his blue eyes never leaving Rose's face.

The Bad Wolfs eyes glow brighter as she searches out into space and time, peeling layer after layer of eternity back until it finds what it was looking for. "Look upon Kolankiewicz...buried deep within the Noctis Labyrinthus. It's stranded, alone...so alone...but still it sings beneath an eternity of time." the golden power swirling in Rose's eyes weakens, as her voice trails off with a final warning "Timing must be perfect Time Lords." As the last word fades away Rose's eyes flutter close, and she collapses into the leather clad arms of her Doctor.

"What was that?" the brown eyed Doctor exclaims in shock.

Swinging Rose up into his arms the Doctors steel blue eyes lock onto his counterparts soft brown ones "That was me being persuaded into helping you." he says before disappearing into the depths of the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plans

_"I love it when a plan comes together." - Hannibal Smith (The A-Team Series)_

Rose's mind was burning as time swirls around her. Concentrating on the power of the Bad Wolf she's able to deliver her message to the Time Lords. "Look upon Kolankiewicz...buried deep within the Noctis Labyrinthus. It's stranded, alone...so alone...but still it sings beneath an eternity of time." Slowly she starts to let the power recede from her. A last warning flashes thru her mind "Timing must be perfect Time Lords." she says softly as her voice fades away into nothingness. The golden fire within her eyes is put out, as the Bad Wolf is once again restrained deep within her consciousness. Once again her eyes shine molten amber, for just a moment before they flutter shut. Slowly her body collapses in exhaustion, she can feel the strong arms of her Doctor encircle her and sweep her up into his arms, and then she knows no more as darkness claims her.

"What was that" the brown eyed Doctor asks in shock placing a hand on Rose's cheek.

"That was me being persuaded into helping you." the blue eyed Doctor says holding Rose more possessively to him, before disappearing into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Will she be alright?" the Doctor asks as he follows the leather clad back of his counterpart.

"The power of the Bad Wolf drains her energy, but she'll be alright." the blue eyed Doctor states as he hurry's toward the med-bay. "She's just fainted from the mental exertion." entering the medical bay he gently lays Rose down on an exam table. Looking over at the other Doctor who had followed him "She slept for almost a week after a visit to BoJic." he informs the other Time Lord even as he begins a med-scan to check Rose's vitals.

The Doctor raised a dark eyebrow, his dark eyes silently questioning.

Blue eyes' twinkling the Doctor just says "Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant stay."

"Natives try to eat you?"

"Been there before have you!"

"Doctor?" Rose whispers as her eyes struggle to open.

"Right here Rose." both Doctors answer immediately.

Finally Rose opens her eyes and looks up at the very different Doctors leaning over her with matching expressions of worry. "If only the NHS, had such dedicated Doctors." she says weakly struggling to sit up.

The blue eyed Doctor snorted in amusement even as he helps Rose to sit up "You alright?"

"Yeah...never better." Rose answers swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Careful..." admonishes the brown eyed Doctor.

Rose waves off his concern even as she looks up into her Doctors captivating azure eyes "Give me the Spock. What's a SIDRAT?"

"It's a dimensionally transcendent time machine, SIDRAT stands for Space and Inter-Dimensional Robot All-purpose Transporter. It's able to safely cross into parallel universes without destroying either world." the Doctor answers.

"But they were all supposedly destroyed by the War Lords at the beginning of the Time War, or so I thought." the brown eyed Doctor states as he looks over at his counterpart. "The High Council ordered them destroyed so they could not be used against us."

The blue eyed Doctor nods his head in agreement "Nothing is impossible though, just look at us. Time Lords never existed in any other dimensions, sure we could hop from one dimension to the next, but there was never a parallel world to Gallifrey. Yet here we are, two Doctors from different dimensions together." The Doctor shakes his head as he starts to pace back and forth "But the moment Gallifrey was destroyed, it must have altered my reality since I..." he looks over at the brown eyed Doctor "well I was the last Time Lord. I mean one Time Lord no longer protected by the power of Gallifrey is more susceptible to time with all its twists and turns. So its probable there could be hundreds if not thousands of alternate Doctors out there, all me, but all slightly different from me."

"Timey wimey." the brown eyed Doctor says with a cocky grin.

The blue eyed Doctor opens his mouth to agree, but Rose cut him off "Doctors! Back to the technical stuff please!" she requests.

"Right then... if a SIDRAT exists we can use it to reclaim my Rose and get us back to our own dimension safely." the brown eyed Doctor explains.

"Kolankiewicz?" Rose asks.

The blue eyed Doctor answered her this time "It's in the Etilicos Galaxy, a hundred million light years away from Earth. It's been a barren planet for over hundred thousand years. I don't know how a SIDRAT even ended up way out there."

"And what's the Noctis Labyrinthus?"

"It's rumored to be a labyrinth of eternal night, enclosed in darkness for all time."

"Alright then, let's do it. Let's find the SIDRAT, get the other Rose, and send you home to the right dimension! Yeah?" Rose exclaims in excitement.

"Uhhh Rose... It might not be that easy." the brown eyed Doctor informs her hesitantly.

Rose broke into a cheeky grin "Of course not! Nothing is ever easy with you Time Lords, I'm sure I'll be running for my life before this is over!"

"Oi! We don't always run for our lives!" the blue eyed Doctor rebukes.

"Only nine times out of every ten planets we land on!" Rose shoots back at him, before leaning up to kiss his cheek "But I love it, as long as I have your hand to hold while we're running."

The Doctors blue eyes sparkle as he grabs her chin and pulls her in for a much more passionate snog.

The trench coat wearing Doctor clears his throat in an attempt to remind them that he's still there before they get any more passionate with their roaming hands on each other.

Pulling away from Rose the blue eyed Doctor beams over at his brown eyed counterpart "Right'O, I'll just go set the coordinates for Kolankiewicz, and we'll be on our way." He turns and starts to head back to the control room "I love it when a plan comes together!"

"Doctor?" Rose calls his name. He spins back around to look at her, and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?'

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The Doctors blue eyes go wide in understanding "I didn't forget Rose, I swear! Might have slipped my mind though, just for a moment!"

"You're so full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah! But you love me anyway!" The Doctor replies with a manic grin on his chiseled face "Think their back yet?"

Rose glances down at her watch "Ummmm, probably not yet. But we are not leaving until we tell them what's going on."

"I know" he agrees as he turns around walking out of the med-bay.

The brown eyed Doctor watches the retreating leather jacket for a moment before turning to Rose "What was that about?"

Rose smiled at him as she moved to follow her Doctor "We've got to see me Mum, before swanning off."

"Jackie? Oh joy!" the brown eyed Doctor moans as he rubs his cheek in memory of her slaps "Hey has Jackie ever slapped you in this world?" he shouts out to his blue eyed counterpart at the other end of the corridor.

The northern voice calls back cheerfully "Yep, a couple of times actually!"

A/N: A SIDRAT is an actual thing from the Who universe, it appeared in _The War Games by Malcolm Hulke_. But never having read this novel I'm not sure exactly what it looks like, how it works, or if it does travel between dimensions, so anything I say about it is just my imagination running wild. I got my info on it from Fun fact though SIDRAT is TARDIS spelled backwards, did anybody notice that?

Anywho leave me a review and I won't have to send the Doctor after you! Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Name

_By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am - William Shakespeare_

"We've got to see me Mum, before swanning off." Rose says as she heads toward the console room.

"Jackie? Oh joy!" The Doctor mumbles as he slowly follows her. Seeing the leather clad back of the other man in front of him he calls out "Hey has Jackie ever slapped you in this world?"

The northern voice calls back cheerfully "Yep, a couple of times actually!"

"Great!" he mutters as he rubs his cheek remembering the sting of his worlds Jackie Tyler slap "Hope this one don't hit me to."

Upon entering the control room he sees the other Doctor standing at the console talking softly to Rose, as he moves toward them they stop their conversation and move apart. Shrugging his shoulders at their strange behavior he moves to join them on the platform.

"So where's your TARDIS parked?" the blue eyed Doctor asks as he motions toward the control panel.

"Over on Nottingham Park." the brown eyed Doctor answers as he moves to type in the coordinates for his ship's location.

"Hang on!" the Blue eyed Doctor says as the TARDIS starts to dematerialize with a loud whooshing and grating of metal.

The TARDIS rematerializes within seconds, a short distance from the other space ship. The two identical blue Police Public Call Boxes stand within a hundred yards of each other, as unfazed humans walk by with out noticing the strangeness of the picture they make.

The Doctor pops his head out of the door "Here we are!" stepping all the way out of the door he waits for the other two to join him.

The brown eyed Doctor steps out and walks quickly to his ship and unlocks the door motioning for Rose and the blue eyed Doctor to enter.

The leather clad Doctor enters and stops to access the destruction he sees "What have you done to the old girl?" he demands.

"It's from coming thru the Void. She almost destroyed herself getting me here." the Doctor says as he removes his brown trench coat and throws it over a rail.

"Will she be ok?" Rose asks worriedly laying a gentle hand on the broken coral column near her.

"Yeah, she'll be okay dokey! She just needs to rest, be repaired and refueled. She'll be good as new." the Doctor answers as his chocolate eyes roam over his beloved ship.

The two Doctors walk around the console assessing the damage. "I started repairs, before Rose walked in, but I didn't get much accomplished" the brown eyed Doctor tells his counterpart.

"It's going to take a while to repair everything." The other Time Lord says.

"I know, but we will need both TARDIS's to power the SIDRAT into the other dimension"

"Yeah, but we need to get the SIDRAT first, it may be damaged also." the blue eyed Doctor says watching Rose walk outside to answer her ringing cell phone.

"Wellll... we could take your TARDIS for now, go and locate the SIDRAT. Bring it back here, then we can repair both at the same time." The brown eyed Doctor states while walking aimlessly about.

"Who's in charge here?"

"Right! Your world... you're in charge."

The Doctor nods his close cropped head "Good plan just needs a bit of jiggery - pokery and it will be perfect."

"Eh?"

"No worry's, got an idea about how to retrieve the SIDRAT and repair the TARDIS at the same time." the Doctor says his blue eyes twinkling in mirth as he slaps the other Time Lord in the back companionably.

"Mum's back!" Rose announces as she reenters the control room.

"Fantastic!" the blue eyed Doctor says rolling his eyes at the other Time Lord.

Rose bends down and starts to gather the scattered grocery's she had dropped earlier "Little help here."

The leather clad Doctor sighs as he moves to help her, while the brown eyed Doctor walks to the far wall to locate his sonic screwdriver he had thrown in anger while trying to repair the TARDIS circuits before.

"Oi! What happened to the bananas? The blue eyed Doctor asks seeing the ruined fruit.

Rose begins to chuckle while the suit wearing Doctor blushes slightly "Rose smashed them in my face."

"I didn't know who you were, I thought you were a looney!" Rose says in her defense "I was going to make a banana cream pie with those."

The Doctors blue eyes light up at the mention of the pie then just shakes his head and mutters "What a waste."

"Sorry Doctor, I'll make you one when we get back from finding the SIDRAT" Rose says with a flirtatious wink.

The Doctor grins at her "Fantastic!"

Both Doctors grab a bag and follow Rose out the door, as they leave the brown eyed Doctor turns and locks the ancient ship.

"Off to Jackie's then! You're in for a treat tonight; she's cooking shepherd's pie." The blue eyed Doctors tells the man walking beside him.

"Ummm...great..."

The Doctor chuckles at his brown eyed counterpart's trepidation "I take it your Jackie can't cook in your world either."

"Not a bit!"

"Leave Mum alone Doctors!" Rose reproves the two Time Lords, before turning around to walk backwards to face them "That's weird!"

"What?" her Doctor questions.

"Calling both of you Doctor, don't seem right!"

"That's our name."

"I know but isn't there something else I could call you?" she inquires of the Doctor in the pinstriped suit.

"Wellll... when I was at the Academy some friends called me Theta." the brown eyed Doctor replies.

"No!" the blue eyed Doctor states firmly even as Rose blushes lightly and smiles at him with her tongue peaking out taunting him, teasing him, tempting him to pull her into his arms. Just so he can hear her gasp Theta softly in pleasure before he claims those velvet lips in a soul searing kiss.

"Why not?" the brown eyed Doctor asks.

The leather clad Doctor ignores his question and asks one of his own "Did you say tenth body?"

"Yep!"

"There you go Rose... you can call him Ten."

"Ten... it's not even a proper name... Ten..." the brown eyed Doctor rebuffs the idea "how about John... or James... or Ian... or David always liked David good name that...ohhh I know how about Alonzo. Then you could say Allons-y, Alonzo!"

Rose studies the rambling Time Lord, cocking her head sideways she decides that she likes the idea "Hmmmm... Ten... suits him."

"Ten it is then, lets get ourselves to Jackie's." The blue eyed Doctor extends his hand to claim Rose's as they enter the doors of the operational TARDIS.

"Don't I have a say in this?" the newly named Tenth Doctor demands following behind them.

"No!" Rose and her Doctor answer back at the same time.

A/N: Just wanted to take this moment to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. So **THANK-YOU**all so much... Zotlot, JeMS7, Lutherian, ILUVHOUSE, NewDrWhoFan, Dr John Smith, freak4jesus?, hffd, montypython203, Wanabee, awesomepwincess123, and MythStar Black Dragon. You guys rock! I also appreciate everyone else who reads, but doesn't review. But please, please, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Hey Zotlot if you read this keep an eye out for Chapter 12, a special guest appearance is made by someone ?!?! (SMILE) Till next time everyone 'Good Reading'!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reality

_The ultimate security is your understanding of reality. - H. Stanley Judd_

Rose was studying the brown eyed, brown haired, brown pinstriped suit, brown jacket wearing Time Lord "Really" she thought cocking her head sideways "What is it with all the brown?" Deciding that he really didn't look like any of the names he was rambling off she finally says "Hmmmm... Ten suits him."

"Ten it is then, lets get ourselves to Jackie's." her Doctor responds. Reaching out he grabs her hand and tugs her just a little closer to his body. Rose smiles slightly to herself as they enter the TARDIS thinking about getting to Mum's and her reaction to another Doctor in the house.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Ten demands following behind them.

"No!" the Doctor and her answer together as the Doctor sets the coordinates to Jackie's flat, moments later the TARDIS is materializing outside the Powell Estate.

The trio leaves the time ship and makes their way to the entrance of the building. Suddenly the Doctor pushes the grocery bag he was carrying into the arms of Ten "We forgot it Rose!" he exclaims turning to run back to the TARDIS.

Rose groans "Hurry up then! We'll meet you upstairs." The Doctor doesn't answer as he flies thru the double doors of the TARDIS.

Rose looks over at Ten "Come on!" she tells him as she starts to climb the stairs.

A few minutes later their outside the door of Jackie's flat, Rose unlocks the door and steps over the threshold "Mum we're back!" she calls thru the flat.

"In the kitchen Sweetheart." Jackie yells from the other end of the apartment.

Looking toward the sound Tens brown eyes widen in disbelief, amazement, confusion, and shock as he sees a very familiar face come walking out of the door to the kitchen heading straight toward them carrying a very small, very young, very unknown face.

The man moves gracefully toward them, a big grin on his face and a twinkle in his blue eyes as he extends a hand out in greeting "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness" he introduces himself in a strong American accent.

Tens mouth just opens and closes a few times without any words issuing forth. His mind was a blank, no words forming in his head; he just stands there in shock and gapes at the Captain and the squirming, wiggling thing in his arms.

Jack slowly drops his out stretched hand "Okay then, who's your friend Rose?"

Before she can reply the thing in Jacks arms sees her and begins to wail loudly "Mummy...Mummy...Mummy!"

"He's been behaving all afternoon till just now." Jack says with a sigh as he places the crying child into Roses arms "I think he's hungry."

Rose sways slightly back and forth and whispers gently to the small child "Hush now love." The toddler instantly quiets down in the arms of its mother.

Ten looks between Jack, Rose, and the baby, his eyes kept moving from one to the other, to the other. His mind was not processing the reality of what he was seeing "You... Jack... You're... I didn't... a baby... how...you and Jack...!"

Jack smirks as the strange mans rambles on "Rose... what's wrong with your friend?"

"Not sure!" she responds.

"Jack" a soft Welsh voice calls out.

Jack turns to glance over his shoulder, as a tall slender man in a black suit and tie step out of the kitchen carrying another child "Yes Ianto?"

"Jackie's got the bottles ready!" Ianto Jones says in his soft Welsh lilt. Seeing Rose standing behind Jack he smiles at her "Hello Rose."

Rose walks up to the handsome Welshman and kisses him on the cheek "Ianto did you have a good trip down?" she asks as she drops a kiss on the soft fuzzy head of the little girl he was holding.

"You know how traveling with Jack is." Ianto answers rolling his dark eyes slightly.

Rose laughs softly, and glances over at the brown haired Time Lord still standing by the door, with his mouth still opening and closing in silent shock "Hey you okay?" she questions him.

Ten blinks his eyes rapidly, but the scene doesn't change. There is Rose holding a small child in her arms, Jack standing right beside her with his arm draped loosely across her shoulders, and another man in a suit holding a second toddler on her left side. Ten couldn't contain his shock any longer as he exclaims "You and Jack have a baby!?!?"

Jacks ever present grin gradually slides off his face "Who is this guy?" he asks of Rose, before looking directly into the brown eyes of the other man and says slowly "I'm not the Father of Rose's babies, you idiot!"

Tens mouth opens and snaps shut a few more times in a futile attempt to speak, his brown eyes land on the man wearing the black suit holding the other child.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the Father either." Ianto states a little nervously. He holds the little girl in his arms a little tighter as the strange mans bright brown eyes land on her "Why is he gaping at us like a fish Jack?'

"I have no clue Yan." Captain Jack Harkness replies with a shrug of his shoulders, moving so he could slip an arm around Ianto's waist and pull him closer to his side.

"TWINS!" Ten shouts finally realizing Jack had said babies.

His shout causes both infants to whimper in fear at the loud noise. Rose shoots him a murderous look before she starts humming softly to the little boy in her arms. Ianto does the same for the little girl held against his chest, as Jack leans down and whispers softly to her.

"Sorry" Ten apologizes immediately. "Wait, neither of you are the father?" Ten demands looking between Jack and Ianto.

"No"

"Oh... right... must be Mickey then." Ten rationalizes "Where is O'Mickey boy then?"

"No" Rose shakes her head "Why would you think that?"

Ten looks about in confusement "Not Mickey... but... then who?"

Just then the Doctor opens the door and steps into the flat "Found it Rose." he states moving toward her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl in Ianto's arms cries as she waves her chubby little arms in the air trying to get her Fathers attention.

"There's my little Princess!" The Doctor says sweeping the little girl out of Ianto's arms and up into the air before settling her against his chest.

The child gurgles happily up at her Father content now to be held in his strong leather clad arms. The Doctor smiles softly down into the bright blue gaze of his daughter "Were you good for your Grandma today?" he asks just as a loud crash is heard from behind him. Spinning around the Doctor looks down at his counterpart sprawled out in the floor "What happened?" he asks kneeling down beside the other Time Lord.

"I think he has fainted Doc." Jack answers squatting down on the other side of the prone man "Who is he?"

"The Doctor" the blue eyed Doctor states as he stands up to hand his daughter back to Ianto, dropping a small kiss on her head before moving toward Rose and his son. Leaning down he places a feather light kiss on his now quiet son's head, before glancing back down at the Captain.

"Doctor who?" Jack asks while using his vortex manipulator to scan the unconscious man.

The Doctor raises a dubious eyebrow at the Ex- Time Agent, waiting for him to figure it out on his own.

"He has two hearts!" Jack exclaims looking at the findings of his scan on his wristband "Wait he's a Time Lord?" looking at the Doctor for confirmation. Seeing the slight nod of the head Jack frowns "But you said you were the last." Looking back down at the man on the ground, and then raising his own blue eyes to look into the Doctors, it dawns on him "Oh my God! He's you!"

"Well done! But not exactly."

"Not exactly how?"

"He's an alternate version of me from a parallel Earth."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope."

Ten begins to stir on the floor, causing both men to look down at him. His brown eyes flutter open and look up in astonishment at the crystal blue gaze of the Doctor. Understanding the reality of this world slowly dawns on him as he finally stammers "You... you're... you're a Dad!"

"Yes"

"You and Rose have children... together!"

"Yeah... That okay?"

"It's... It's... Domestic!"

"Yep! That's me Doctor Domestic." the Doctor grabs the other mans hand and helps him to his feet before asking "Did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"The twins" the Doctor says a manic smile spreading across his face, blue eyes glowing in happiness "Their ginger!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Introductions

_Introductions, that is, belong to the masterpieces and classics of the world, to the great and ancient and accepted things. - _**_Arthur Machen_**

"It's... It's... Domestic!" Ten exclaims.

The Doctor rolls his blue eyes at his counterpart "Yep! That's me Doctor Domestic." he grabs the other mans hand and helps him to his feet before asking "Did you notice?"

"Notice what?" Ten asks looking around the room.

"The twins" the Doctor says a manic smile spreading across his face, blue eyes glowing in happiness "Their ginger!"

"What?"

"Their ginger! Can you believe it?"

Ten takes a closer look at the children still held in Rose and Ianto's arms "Ginger? How did that happen?"

Rose walks closer to him smiling "Me Dad was ginger, you know?"

"Pete?"

"Yep, Pete Tyler as ginger as they come." The Doctor replies taking his son from Rose and holding him out so the other Time Lord could take a closer look.

Ten looks at the child in awe "A son" slowly he reaches out a shaky hand to gently touch the baby's head.

"Don't forget his sister." Ianto says as he moves to stand on the other side of the Doctor.

"A daughter too" Ten says his eyes focusing on the baby girl held in the Welshman's arms "Their both beautiful!"

"I'm not the last anymore" Ten states looking into the glowing blue eyes of the other Time Lord "We're not alone anymore."

"Nope"

Ten looks in wonderment at the amazing scene in front of him "A family! You have a family." The shock of all the possibilities that could happen when he finally has his Rose back was running thru his mind "I could have a family too." He sways from side to side as that idea hits him.

Jack grabs Ten's arm as he falls to one side "Whoa there! You okay?" he asks as the Time Lord looks up and gives Jack a big goofy grin.

Jack shakes his head in amusement "Let's get you sitting down." Jack leads him over to Jackie's white sofa and pushes him gently down onto it. The others follow them into the living room and gather round the sofa watching the brown haired Time Lord.

Ten watches the twins intently unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of them, afraid he might miss even a moment of being with them.

The Doctor sees the emotions flashing thru the brown eyes of the other Time Lord, it was the same way he had looked and felt when he had delivered his children into the world. The wonder of not being alone in the universe anymore was overwhelming; to know that you had a family again was unimaginable. It was like the part of him that had died with the burning of Gallifrey was reborn, he could sense his children's presence in that part of his mind that had been empty and quite ever since the destruction of his people. He could even feel this alternate version of himself there, it was comforting to not feel alone anymore and he was sure his counterpart was feeling those same emotions just as strongly as he had. "Would you like to hold them?" the Doctor asks gently.

Tens brown eyes widen in hope, but he's just able to nod his head yes.

The Doctor sits down next to Ten and tells him "You've got to support the head." before leaning in close to lay the small boy in the other mans arms gently "Let me introduce our son Dominick Phelan." The Doctor motions Ianto to hand him his daughter, taking the little girl in his arms he turns so the other Time Lord can see her "And this little star is our daughter Kyralykainion"

Rose kneels down in front of the two men "We decided that I could name our son, and the Doctor got to name our daughter."

"Kyralykainion, its Gallifreyian." Ten states as he looks over at the beautiful little girl.

The Doctor nods his head "Yeah, I thought she should have a name from my home world. It means Wolf Lady on Gallifrey."

"I know" Ten replies looking down at the boy in his arms "What does his name mean?"

Rose smiles at him "So I picked an Earth name for our son that means the same as his sisters, Dominick Phelan means Wolf Lord"

Ten smiles tenderly at the little boy in his arms "Brilliant!" he says softly.

The Doctor chuckled "I know! We call them Phelan and Kyra for short."

Looking between the two small children Ten swallows down the lump forming in his throat "Phelan and Kyra" he whispers as tears gather in his dark eyes. His hearts swell with unavoidable love for these two small Time Tots, they were almost like his own children in a way.

"What do you think of'em?" Rose questions gently.

"I think they are perfect!" Ten replies his eyes glancing back and forth between the twins "You know there hasn't been any baby Time Lords born in a few thousands years, my people began creating their offspring in looms."

Rose nodded her head "The Doctor explained it all to me, before the twins were born."

"How is it even possible for them to exist?" Ten asks looking into the blue eyes of the other Time Lord.

"They shouldn't't, but it all comes back to Rose looking into the Heart of the TARDIS" the Doctor looks down into his daughters blue eyes, eyes that were identical to his own, then over to the matching set in his sons small face "They are all the more precious because of it, I wouldn't't do anything different." Ice blue eyes look up into the warm brown ones of Ten "I love them and their mother, they are my life."

"I know... I do to!" Ten takes a deep breath trying to get his emotions under control. Then smiling he remarks "Thankfully they look a lot like Rose, well they have your eyes, but luckily not your ears."

"Oi, you saying I'm not handsome?"

"Only to an elephant, with those ears and that daft old face."

The Doctor opens his mouth the retort when Rose steps in and replies "That's the face I fell in love with, no bad talking my Doctor!"

The Doctor smiles widely as Rose bends to kiss his lips gently.

Ten grumbles "Yeah, I know! My Rose fell in love with that face first to. Always wondered if she liked me as much as she did him."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "You were still the same, just in a bit different packaging."

"I know that but it was hard on her those first few days." looking over at Rose, Ten asks "Do you think you will love him the same when he changes into me?"

"Yes!" Rose says firmly "It will still be him, the same soul, the same hearts, the same mind, the same man I fell in love with."

The Doctor smiles at her, knowing she meant every word of what she was saying.

"Bottles ready! Who's feeding my grandkids?" Jackie announces as she walks into the room carrying two warm bottles. Seeing the stranger sitting on her sofa holding Phelan she asks "Who's this then?"

The Doctor grins wickedly "Jackie Tyler, like you to meet me." shooting a glance at Ten "Me meet Jackie Tyler."

"Oh, hush you!" Jackie tells him while rolling her dark eyes in exasperation "Really though, who is he?"

The Doctor laughs, Ten smirks, Jack grins, Ianto smiles as Rose giggles trying to answer "Mum... now don't... don't...ummmm...just stay calm. This really is the... Doctor, but he's sorta... from a... parallel world."

"Oh... stop pulling my leg, don't look anything like himself?"

"Nope, I'm a bit more sexy in this body." Ten states helpfully.

Jack busts out laughing at this; Ianto swats him on the arm "Behave Jack!"

"But he's..." Jack starts to say but Ianto stops him with a finger on his lips "If you don't want to end up sleeping on the couch I'd not finish that sentence."

Jacks blue eyes twinkle in mirth as he kisses Ianto's finger before pulling the other man in closer to capture his lips in a soul shattering kiss, Ianto's dark blue eyes flutter close as he becomes lost in the pleasure of the kiss.

"Boys stop making out in my living room!" Jackie exclaims in mock anger "I've told you not in the living room!"

Ianto blushes as he pulls out of Jacks embrace, while that rouge just smiles happily at Jackie "You know you love us Jackie."

"I might love you two, but I don't want to walk into my living room to find you two naked going at it on my couch again. Once was enough in this life!" Jackie answers.

This time its Ten and the Doctor that bust out laughing, which brings her attention back to them and she asks again "Who are you love?"

Rose shakes her head at her Mum, taking the two bottles out of her grasp she hands one each to the Doctor and Ten "You lot feed the twins, I'll try to explain to Mum while we make tea." Rose then pulls her Mum into the kitchen.

Ianto stands up from the arm of the chair he had been perched on saying "I'll just go help them" he moves to follow them when Jack who was sitting in the seat of the same chair grabs his hand and pulls him back. Ianto looks down into the soft blue eyes of his lover "Yes?"

Jack smiles up at the other man "Some of your coffee magic please?" Ianto leans down an gives him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away "Of course Sir."

Jack watches in lazy admiration the retreating backside of the Welshman, finally turning back to the sofa he sees the two Time Lords watching him in amusement "Problem?"

"Jack Harkness you are in love with him!" Ten says in amazement.

"Yeah, so?"

"Never thought we'd see the day the Cap'n was ready for a steady relationship." The Doctor states looking at Ten, who nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah well, the 21st century is when everything changes, you know?" Jack replies with a small self satisfied smile.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this Chapter, I have a few excuses. One it was giving me problems. I'm still not to happy with it, but here it is for you to decide. The other problem I had was naming the Twins, I couldn't't decide on their names for the longest time. Hope you think I chose well, the names actually mean Dominick - Lord, Phelan - Little wolf. My Gallifreyian name Kyralykainion is actually two names put together Kyra - Lady, Lykainion - Little she wolf. Got the names off if any body was wondering. I also bought Series 1 of Torchwood, so I had to watch all of it! Check out my new Torchwood story _And Forever. _So until next time good reading! 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm sorry, so so sorry! I blame the lateness of this update on this site, it's their entire fault!! I am addicted to reading everything on this site; there are so many talented writers, and wonderful stories that I can't stop reading them. Every time I have had free time to write, I don't; I read all these fantastic stories instead. You all are GREAT! Anyway I'm not too happy with this chapter, its sort of just a filler to get our trio on the road to finding the SIDRAT. But the next chapter starts the action so till then Good Reading!

Disclaimer: I always forget this, but I still don't own them, mores the pity!

Chapter 14: Parting

_Parting is such sweet sorrow - Shakespeare_

"Yeah well, the 21st century is when everything changes, you know?" Jack replies with a small self satisfied smile.

The two Time Lords grin identically at him, before glancing toward the kitchen, as they hear a crash and Jackie's voice screeching "Another bloody alien!"

The Doctor looks at Ten and smirks as he remarks "I don't think she likes you."

"Never liked you either, did she?"

"Yeah well, I have an advantage now."

"What's that?" Ten asks as looks again toward the kitchen trying to hear what the raised voices were saying.

"Father of her grandchildren, me" The Doctor answers arrogantly

"Ohhh, that's just not fair!" Ten moans "Think she'll slap me?"

"Depend upon it." Jack says with a smile.

"Brilliant" Ten mutters looking down at Phelan and finally feeding him his bottle "How old are the twins?"

The Doctor looks up from feeding Kyra "A year old on Christmas day."

"Really?"

Jack leans forward to answer "The Doc actually got the time landing right."

"Oi! I always get the time right." The Doctor declares.

"So says the Time Lord who brought Rose home a year late the first time he took her out for a spin around the universe" Jack accuses with a laugh.

Ten looks sheepishly down at the little boy in his arms, a slight blush spreading across his face.

"Not you to!" Jack gasps as he tries to control his laughing.

"It was a simple mistake twelve hours, twelve months what's the difference to a Time Lord." Ten replies indignantly.

"Exactly!" The Doctor agrees as he moves Kyra to his shoulder to burp "Phelan probably needs to be burped also."

"Ummmm...Ok..." Ten replies trying to figure out how to move the little boy in his arms to his shoulder.

Jack shakes his head as he gets up to help the brown eyed man move the baby to his shoulder "Your worst than the Doc was when the twins were born. He was scared to hold them, didn't want to be left alone with them, didn't know how to feed them, he was useless."

"I was not!" the Doctor disagrees.

Jack nods his head in an affirmative, as Ten asks "You were scared, why?"

The Doctor snorts softly as he resumes feeding his daughter "Not scared, just nervous. They were so small and fragile; it had been over 800 years since I had held a baby!

Laughing Jack exclaims "A little nervous, my ass! He refused to take Rose off the planet for six months! He literally parked the TARDIS in Jackie's living room for the whole time!"

Ten looks over at the other Time Lord in disbelief "You lived here with Jackie for that long?"

Shooting Jack an annoyed look he replies "Rose and me decided together to take things easy after the twins were born. She wanted to stay close to her Mum till she got the hang of being a mother herself. And I just wanted to make sure they were safe." Smiling sheepishly over at Ten he admitted "Plus it was nice, not having to run for our lives everyday. I got to spend the whole six months with Rose, Kyra, and Phelan being a Dad. We were like a normal family, it was great!"

Ten smiles softly "Sounds very nice."

The Doctor agrees with a nod, as Jack asks "So... one of you going to tell me how there's two of you?"

"Weeellll Captain it's like this..." Ten begins to explain, with the Doctor jumping in every once and awhile to help.

Jack listened as the two Time Lords explained the situation to him, and their idea to go rescue the other Rose. As they finished Jack looked between the two men "I could come along and help."

The Doctor shakes his head saying "Nope, I actually have something else in mind for you to do."

"What?" Raising an eyebrow Jack asks.

"Wandering if you and Ianto would watch the twins while we're gone? It's too dangerous to take them with us."

"Of course we will, but what about Jackie?" The Captain questions.

"I know Jackie loves them and would take care of them, but they are special Jack. I have to many enemies that would like to get their hands, paws, claws, or tentacles on them, and with Rose and me gone it leaves them vulnerable to attack. They must be kept safe and... I trust you Jack to do that. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to them, and you'll have Torchwood backing you up."

"I'd protect them with my life!" Jack informs the other man adamantly.

"I know, that's why we want to leave them with you and Ianto."

"We'd be honored."

"Thanks!" The Doctor says as he hands Kyra over to the Captain "There is something else we wanted you to do also."

Jack raises his eyebrows in question waiting for the other man to continue.

"Ten's TARDIS was badly damaged when he jumped dimensions; think you can fix her while we are away?" the Doctor questions.

"Of course I can! But you know Doc you are going to owe me!" Jack states with a wink.

"What do you want Jack?" the Doctor asks with a sigh.

"Hmmm... Oh I'll let you know when you get back." Jack answers with a mischievous grin.

"Ohhh your gonna regret that!" Ten states with a smirk.

"Ahhhh but so will you, since it's your TARDIS he is fixing, your gonna owe him to!" the Doctor informs Ten.

Ten gulps as he looks over at Jack who was nodding his head in agreement "Oh hell, I'm going to regret this!"

Jack smiles widely "Two Time Lords owing me favors... oh I'm loving this!"

The Doctor and Ten groan at the same time causing Kyra to whimper in Jacks arms. Taking his daughter back from Jack the Doctor begins to rock her in his arms, as he whispers softly to her in his native language of Gallifreyian.

Ten watches in amazement the confidence and love the other man shows while holding her "I still can't believe you're a Father, you Mr. Anti-Social is all so domesticated!"

"Well if he didn't want to do domestic he should never have taken me to Barcelona." Rose says walking into the room carrying a tray full of tea and biscuits. Ianto was following behind her with his and Jacks coffee.

"Barcelona?" Ten question as he accepts a cup of tea from Rose.

The Doctors blue eyes light up in pleasure as he remembers their trip "We had a very, very, very good time on Barcelona, the planet not the city you know!"

Rose blushes a little as she hands the Doctor his tea "Didn't leave the hotel once the whole two weeks we were there, barely left the room!"

"You old dog!" Jack laughs loudly as he slips his arm around Ianto's waist and takes his coffee from the younger man.

Ten stammers "You mean... that you and Rose... you...on Barcelona!"

The Doctors trademark manic grin spreads across his face "Yep!" looking down at Rose who had slipped her hand into his "It was where we conceived the twins."

Rose leans up and kisses him passionately, as she finally breaks contact and pulls back she declares "Best vacation I ever had!"

"Me to!" the Doctor agrees.

Jackie rolls her eyes at them, as she joins them in the living room "I hate Barcelona." she states "I see these two at the beginning of December everything's normal, said they'd be back in a week, so that Rose and I could go shopping. But of course he doesn't bring her back till Christmas Eve! Plus his nibs brings her back nine months pregnant and in labor!"

The Doctor and Rose blush as the other three people burst out laughing at the pair.

Clearing her throat Rose interrupts their merriment "Anyway, don't you think its time we got to leaving you two" she announces looking between the two Time Lords.

"Yeah!"

"Yep!"

"But what about dinner on Sunday?" Jackie asks.

"Time machine Jackie." the Doctor tells her for the millionth time "I'll make sure we are back here on Sunday."

"Yeah, but you never get it right, do you?" Jackie reminds him.

The Doctor glares at her "I'll bloody well get it right, OK!"

"OK!" Jackie yells back.

"On that note, did you ask Jack about the twins Doctor?" Rose asks.

"He already asked Rose, and of course I said yes." Jack answers for the Time Lord.

"Great, I already told Mum and Ianto so they know what's going on." Rose states as she takes Phelan from Ten and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I've taken the liberty of calling the team and asking them to join us here in London Sir." Ianto tells Jack as Rose places Phelan in his arms "I figured we might want the extra help."

"Good thinking Ianto." Jack agrees while taking Kyra from the Doctor.

Ten stands up from the couch and moves toward the door as the others say their goodbyes looking back he smiles in fondness at the small group. He can't wait to see his Rose, his Jackie, his Mickey, his Jack again they were his family and he missed them all terribly. He hopes once he gets his Rose back that his life will turn out as perfect as his northern sounding counterparts had in this universe.

Jackie pulls Rose into a tight hug "You be careful, love." she whispers to her daughter. Rose just nods and hugs her Mum tighter.

The Doctor leans over and places a gentle kiss on Kyra's head "Goodbye my little star, you be good for Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto." looking up at Jack he says "If you need us for anything Jack call Rose's mobile."

"Will do." Jack says as the Doctor moved over to Ianto and Phelan.

"Goodbye my little Prince, Mummy and Daddy will be back soon. You be good for your Uncles and your Gran." The Doctor tells his son kissing his fuzzy head. Meeting Ianto's blue eyes the Doctor grins "Try to make Jack behave while we're gone."

Ianto laughs softly "Easier said than done."

"I know!" the Doctor agrees with a chuckle as he moves to join Ten at the door. But as he comes around Jackie she lets Rose go and grabs him by the arm and pulls him in for a hug also.

"You be careful to, or I'll be slapping you when you get home!" Jackie tells him.

The Doctor laughs as he pulls away from her "Promise!" he says, finally joining Ten by the door. "Rose, we need to go." the Doctor reminds her.

"I know!" Rose answers as she drops quick kisses on her children's head and tells them goodbye. Tears start to form in her eyes as she kisses Jack cheek.

"Don't worry Rose, they will be fine." Jack tells her softly.

Rose just nods her head and kisses Ianto goodbye "I know, it's just this will be the first time I leave them for longer than a couple hours. It feels like my hearts breaking."

Ianto smiles gently at her "I'll take good care of them Rose, and your be back before you know it."

"Yeah" Rose takes a deep breath and moves toward the two Time Lords "Alright lets go, before I start crying and change my mind."

The Doctor puts a comforting arm around Rose's shoulder "You alright?" he asks gently.

"Yeah, just missing them already and we haven't even left yet." Rose answers wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know, me to. But the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back." the Doctor tells her dropping a kiss on head, before he pulls them thru the door.

With a final wave the trio was out the door and out of sight within seconds. Jack, Ianto, and Jackie stared at each other for a moment in silence, finally Jackie moves towards her room saying as she goes "Just let me get some stuff together for the Twins and me, and we can go to that other Doctor's ship."

"Ok Jackie, take your time" Jack says. When Jackie is out of sight, Jack looks over at Ianto with a foxy grin on his face "Guess this means we get to play house till they get back."

Ianto's blue eyes darken in thought, as he asks in a dry sarcastic voice "Whose the wife then?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm alive!! Yes finally after three months, I'm back with a new chapter!! So sorry for the delay, life happened! Anyways next Chapter is almost finished expect it at the end of the week. Till next time good reading!

Chapter 15: Darkness

_No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. -_ _Terry Pratchett_

"Alright?" The Doctor asks as they climb down the stairs, taking Rose's hand in his.

"Yeah... it's just hard leaving them." Rose replies softly.

The Doctor squeezes her hand gently "They'll be fine, Jack and Ianto will take good care of them and Jackie's there to.

Rose looked up into his vibrant blue eyes "I know, but it's still hard." she sighs laying her head on his leather clad shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." he agrees putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side.

Following behind the couple Ten smiles quietly at the picture they made together. He never would have guessed that particular regeneration could be so loving and domestic. But then again it was Rose; she did that to him to. Changed him for the better just like his Rose did for him, so he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised really. Smiling bigger Ten sped up to join them "Wanted to tell both of you thanks, I appreciate what you're doing for me."

The Doctors steel blue eyes met the warm brown ones of the other Time Lord "I would do anything for Rose, to keep her safe and with me always. So I understand how you feel about getting her back no matter what."

Ten drops his head and looks at his feet "I miss her so much...its...it's like... a part of me is missing."

"We'll get her back!" The Doctor states firmly.

Sliding her hand into Tens and taking her Doctors in her other Rose smiles at the two men "Cheer up you two, we have an adventure to get started on and a Rose to bring home."

"Yeah" The Doctor replies with a manic grin spreading over his features.

"Yep!" Ten agrees with a chuckle as they come to a stop in front of the TARDIS.

Flinging open the door the Doctor motions the other two inside "Off to Kolankiewicz we go!"

"What are those?" Ten asks pointing to the Captains chair by the console.

"Baby seats, so the twins don't get thrown around when we land." Rose says as she removes the baby carseats from the Captains chair.

Ten smirks as he looks at the other Time Lord "Domestic!"

"Yeah well, Rose wouldn't let them time travel unless we had them." The Doctor said with a shrug as he set the controls for Kolankiewicz.

"How long will it take to get there? Rose asked leaning against the Doctor.

"Oh shouldn't be more than a couple minutes." Ten replied as the TARDIS started to vibrate and shake as it entered the Time Vortex.

"We'll have to land outside the Labyrinth, the TARDIS isn't able to enter the Labyrinth, we'll have to leg it to the SIDRAT." the Doctor states as the time rotor begins to rise and fall with a grinding whoosh. Within moments the time machine was flying thru the vortex as its occupants prepared themselves for the dangerous journey in front of them.

_(Noctis Labyrinthus - Kolankiewicz)_

A blood red sky darkens slowly as twin purple suns descend below the center equator in opposite directions. Ebony fingers stretch slowly across the barren land as darkness lays its claim on the planet. The shadowy fingers make their way towards the Noctis Labyinthus where they are swallowed by the eternal blackness of the Labyrinth and spirals up into nothingness. Silence encompasses everything, stillness swirls in the emptiness, and everywhere there is nothing but the darkness. The blackness is finally pierced by a faint blue light that slowly pulses brighter and brighter as it springs into existence. The silent stillness is abruptly interrupted as an unknown wind swirls around and around, and a groaning, wheezing, whooshing, grinding noise fills the air. The TARDIS finally materializes fully, its glowing light just barely penetrating the ebony night, the darkness pushes against its walls trying to extinguish its light. But the TARDIS stands firm against the encroaching shadows and glows brighter as it fights off the consuming fingers of ebony giving her passengers a chance to open the doors and view the nothingness of the Labyrinth that stretches in front of them.

"This it then?" Rose asks as she follows the Doctor out into the blackness "I can't see a foot in front of me!"

"Yeah, that's why they call it Noctis Labyrinthus... Labyrinth of Night." the Doctor replies as he searches thru his pockets.

Ten steps out holding three large wooden clubs in his hands "You've got the matches don't you?"

"Of course I have them I just have to find them!" The Doctor snaps at him.

"Matches?" Rose asks.

"Yep, see the Labyrinth drains any type of energy source, so we can't carry anything that has a battery or anything like that, so no flashlights. That's also why the TARDIS isn't able to land inside it would drain it of all its power. That's what these are for..." Ten waves the clubs in the air "Their everlasting torches, once lit nothing can put them out. Well nothing that I know of...well nothing that I know of yet...but they have to be lit with an everlasting match. Those are really fun at birthday parties, people keep blowing and blowing and they never go out. Great fun, I remember this one time on Voudouris with Sarah Jane we..."

"Would you shut it!" the Doctor snaps as he finally pulls a match from his pocket.

"Yep, shutting up now!" Ten states as he seals his lips with his fingers causing Rose to giggle at his antics.

The Doctor rolls his blues eyes and grabs a torch from the other Time Lords grasp, igniting it from the glowing tip of the match. The club bursts to life in a glowing flickering orange light with sparks of red and yellow flying from it. The Doctor passes the torch onto Rose and quickly lights the other two torches.

"They don't give off much light against the darkness do they?" Rose asks as the Doctor grabs her hand and pulls her to his side.

"Just stay close to me, and whatever you do don't let go of my hand." he tells her as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yep, just think of me as glue" Rose replies as she presses her body tight up against his leather clad form.

Ten stands on her other side "Shall we enter?" The other two nodded in unison, and together the trio turned and entered the Labyrinth.

The darkness swallows them up and the TARDIS vanishes from their sight within seconds. Rose clutches the Doctors hand tighter in fear as they move steadily thru the darkness "How long will it take to find the SIDRAT?" she asks.

"I'm hoping not long, the TARDIS showed a power fluctuation in the center of this Labyrinth. My guess is, that's the SIDRAT, if it is should take around four hours to reach it walking at this pace." The Doctor answers.

"How do you know we are walking in the right direction?" Rose wanders after a couple minutes of silence.

Ten looks over at the couple and answers "His TARDIS landed us so we would have a straight path to the center."

"So as long as we continue on straight we'll eventually run into it." Rose clarifies.

"Yep"

"Yeah"

They walked on in silence for another hour before finally Rose pulls the Doctor to a stop "Doctor?"

"What is it Rose?"

"Is there anything in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does anything inhabit this planet or more importantly this Labyrinth?"

"No, it's a barren planet nothing has lived on it for over hundred thousand years" The Doctor states looking down at her.

"Why do you ask? Do you think there might be trouble" Ten asks worriedly.

"I swear there are shadows surrounding us; I keep seeing them move out of the corner of my eyes. But when I focus in on them there no longer there." Rose let go of the Doctors hand and took a few steps away sweeping the area with her eyes trying to find another one of those moving shadows.

"It's probably nothing but your eyes playing tricks on you in the darkness." Ten says looking around and not seeing anything.

"Rose, come..." the Doctor starts to say but is interrupted by a low growl on his left immediately followed by a yelp of pain. Swinging his head to the commotion he sees Ten being pulled away from them by unseen hands and disappearing within the inky blackness. "ROSE!" he yells turning back toward her.

"DOCTOR!!" she screams as the darkness whisks her away, an devours her as she screams again in pain.

"ROSE!!" The Doctor screams running toward where she was "NOOOOO!!" Nothing, all he can see is nothing, there is no sign of Rose or Ten anywhere. Spinning around in circles the Doctor points his sonic screwdriver into the blackness, but is unable to get any readings because its power source has been drained by the darkness.

His torch begins to splutter "No, no, no, no! Not possible!!" he mumbles as his torch completely goes out, leaving him to the mercy of the darkness. Quickly the darkness engulfs him and pulls him into its ebony embrace, with his last breath he screams "ROOOSSEEE!!" The Labyrinth claims its last victim, and settles back into its eternal stillness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Nightmares

"_Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?__"_

_- John Lennon_

"It's probably nothing but your eyes playing tricks on you in the darkness." Ten says stepping away from the others to peer into the surrounding darkness. He could not make out anything in the all encompassing night, but he felt like something was watching him. He turned back to look at the Doctor and Rose when he hears it, a low hideous growl coming from right behind him. He sees the Doctors head swing around to look at him, his last sight was the Doctor's blue eyes going wide, before the darkness grabs ahold of him and drags him into its embrace.

The shadowy fingers felt like they were clawing at his throat, slowly strangling the life from his body. His hearts were thumping rapidly, mouth gasping for air, lungs starving, and chest heaving trying to get away from the imprisoning darkness. His eyes drift close, his body unable to go on without the much needed oxygen. His lanky form falls lifeless to the ebony ground below, as a stream of darkness erupts up into the air. The darkness splits into two sections and shoots off in opposite directions while combining with the inky blackness around it.

Ten slowly blinks his eyes open; a bright white light assaults his eyes immediately. Snapping his eyes shut once again, he brings a hand up to his eyes to soften the glare, as he tries opening his eyes once more. He gasps in fear at the scene before him; he's once again in Torchwood Tower at Canary Wharf. He's once again reliving his worst nightmare; it's the day he lost Rose. His hearts stumble in fear as he sees her grasping the lever, pushing it back into place. His mind screams in agony, as he watches her fingers slip once more, losing their grip. His soul shatters, as she's pulled into the void. "NOOOOOO!!" he screams "NOT AGAIN!!" he can't bear the pain again of losing her. That last look before she disappears with Pete makes up his mind, he lets go of his anchor and is pulled into the breach. But instead of being dragged into the void, he is slammed into the white wall. The breach is sealed, and once again he's left alone, with out his Rose. His fists pounds furiously on the wall "No, No, No, No... bring her back, bring her back..." Slowly he crumples to ground crying "Please...please..." he whimpers sorrowfully pressing his hands to the wall, as it disappears.

His surroundings go dark, as scenes of his very long life flash before his eyes, like a movie being played in fast forward. Everyone he's lost in the last nine hundred years, Susan, Barbara, Ian, Jamie, Fritz, Grace, Sarah Jane, Jack, Rose, and countless others. He remembers them all, all special in their on way, all so brave, all so excited to travel with him and see the universe. All of his companions beautiful face's flare to life before his eyes, then slowly their destroyed, killed by his hand. Their lives cut short due to him, all his fault, it's always his fault. He brings nothing but death and destruction to the ones he loves the most. The scenes shift again, now he's chained to a wall unable to move and he sees the Master standing above him laughing at his downfall, the Master moves to the side and there are his companions lined up in a row. The master smiles wickedly as he moves toward them, coming to stop in front of Susan, he runs his hands up and down her arms before grasping her face in his hands and twisting it sharply to the left. He screams in horror, as his beautiful granddaughter falls to the floor with a broken neck. The Master roars with laughter, as he moves to the next person in line, Ten begs of him "Please don't... don't hurt them..." The Master just winks at him, as he pushes a button on the wall behind him, a gap in the floor opens up revealing a vat of acid boiling brightly. Ten screams, as the Master pushes Ian silently into it, and watches as Ian is slowly dissolved into the acid. Down the line of companions he goes killing them one by one in front of Tens anguished eyes, broken neck, boiling acid, bullet to the head, strangulation, dismemberment, stabbed thru the heart, burnt alive each time the killing becomes more elaborate and hurts more.

After hours of watching his friends being killed in front of him, only Jack and Rose remain standing, the Master saving them for the last. The Master pulls a sonic blaster from behind his back, Ten gasps as recognizes Jacks favorite weapon. The Master points the blaster right between Jacks eyes, the Captain grins "See ya in hell!" he says moments before the Master pulls the trigger and Jack falls dead. "Get up Jack... get up... please get up..." he whimpers but this is one death that Captain Jack will not be coming back from. "Don't touch her!" he yells as the Master approaches Rose, she makes no protest as the Master slides his hand around her waist. Rose smiles softly and whispers "Wouldn't have missed it for the world Doctor." "Don't touch her!" he screams again, but the Master just laughs before pulling Rose toward him to devour her mouth in a bruising kiss. "NOOOO! STOP!!" he screams, the Master steps back pulling a sword from out of thin air, and brandishing it about above his head, before slicing it down across Rose's neck. "ROSE!!" he screams in pain watching as her body collapses, blood flowing all around her staining the ground a vibrant red. Ten watches in horror as her head rolls towards him, blond hair wrapping round and round, the edges being turned pink from her precious blood. He screams again as Rose's head comes to a stop at his feet, her beautiful brown eyes now lifeless staring up at him. Tears pour down from his eyes as he sees his Rose, his beloved Rose dead. He glances once again toward the Master who is laughing loudly, while pulling a pin out of a grenade. Ten watches in silence as the Master explodes into a million pieces, he grieves for this lost as well, the insane friend he had never been able to save. Everything around him disappears again; the last to go is Rose's haunting amber eyes, then they to slowly vanish from sight leaving him once again in the darkness.

The shadows flared to life, as the images began to flicker in front of his fear struck eyes once more before landing on a single image of Gallifrey burning. The entire planet was a ball of flames, the inferno chasing the other Time Lord as they tried to escape the mass destruction. Daleks were swarming overhead destroying everything in there path. He could hear the pleas, and cries for help in his head from his people and he was powerless to help them, he could do nothing but watch as everything that he had loved and sometimes hated was turn asunder. The end came in a massive explosion as the planet combusted in a fiery ball of flames and rocks shooting out into space. He was left alone, the lone survivor once more with nothing in his head but silence. Once again the darkness claimed him, the scenes shifting till he's once again in the blinding bright room of Torchwood Tower and the whole nightmare starts to repeat itself. Each time the images start over his heart breaks a little harder, his soul shatters a little more, his mind crumbles a little faster. Till he's nothing but a ball of trembling fear trying to hide within himself and praying for a death that will never come, his nightmares his on personal hell for all time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Horror

"_I don't believe in evil, I believe only in horror. In nature there is no  
evil, only an abundance of horror." Isak Dinesen_

"ROSE!!" The Doctor screams as he watches her being dragged away by shadowy hands.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yells as the darkness consumes her.

The Doctors sonic screwdriver was useless all the power had been drained from it. He spins around in circles, sapphire eyes glaring into the blackness that surrounds him. His torch begins to sputter "No, no, no, no! Not possible!!" he mumbles as the torch goes completely out leaving him in the dark nothingness of the Labyrinth. He feels the inky tendrils of the darkness grabbing hold of him and begins pulling him further into its embrace. "ROOOSSEEE!!" The Doctor bellows as he's devoured by the Labyrinth.

Vivid blue eyes snap open, instantly alert and taking in his surroundings in a single glance. The Doctor gasps as he realizes what he is seeing, its Gallifrey in all its glory. A burnt orange sky hangs over head, silver tress sway gently in a light breeze coming off a deep purple sea. In the distance he is able to see the spiraling towers of the Citadel and the Capitol that holds the Eye of Harmony, small crafts are flying in and out of the city like butterflies flitting from one flower to the next in a never ending pattern. The Doctors smiles in joy at the sight of his home, before a bright light flashes across the landscape, blinding him in its intensity. Looking up his eyes widen in horror at the vision filling the sky, Daleks swarm over the horizon heading for the great city, as the Time War escalates.

The Doctor stands in shock as he watches the Daleks begin to destroy his world once again. Millions of his sworn enemy opens fire on the city, the metallic sounds of "_EXTERMINATE_"filling the air.Chaos reigns as the Time Lords begin to fight back in a battle they have no hope of winning without the ultimate sacrifice. The city explodes in a fireball that screams thru the air and quickly moves over the land. Terror washes over the Doctor as he watches his home world destroyed by the wall of flames moving toward him. The fire reaches him and licks up his body before engulfing him in its inferno, he screams in pain as his skin begins to peel away from the bone. The Doctor falls to his knees, he feels the harsh rumble of the ground vibrating in agony. He can hear the frightened cries of his people in his head moments before the entire planet explodes, destroying the Time Lords and leaving him alone once more in darkness.

"_EXTERMINATE_" the Doctor hears the Daleks battle cry, a sound that has followed him thru out his long life. He rushes thru endless halls, running faster and faster calling for Rose at the top of his lungs. Turning a corner he sees her running toward him a Dalek gliding right behind her. He takes off toward her and almost reaches her before steel door slides close leaving them on opposite sides. "ROSE!!" he yells slamming his body against the door. "ROSE!!" he keeps yelling, trying to get the door open with the sonic screwdriver. He hears her crying and calling his name, but then the shrieking metal voice of a Dalek announces "_EXTERMINATE_"followed by the sound of its laser blasting into Rose's soft body. The Doctor slides down the door, head held in his hands, weeping uncontrollably. Once more the scene shifts and he finds himself in the blackness.

The Doctor groans in pain this time as his eyes open to reveal the bright lights of the medical bay of the TARDIS, he sees Rose lying on a bed. She is screaming in pain as she tries to birth their children, he steps toward her to help, but he's unable to move. His body is frozen, only his eyes are able to move as he watches the scene unfold. Rose is all alone yelling for him to help her, gasping in pain as her contractions get closer and closer together. Blood is gushing from her, as a small body slips from her womb. The Doctor screams as he sees the small pale lifeless form of his small son, he fights against the invisible barrier holding him from getting to his family. Tears fall unchecked from his sapphire eyes as he sees his baby girl's blood covered body slide out of her mother's womb to lie unmoving next to her twin brother. "Rose..." The Doctor whispers, his knees giving out, he collapses to the floor. He watches as the love of his life breathes her last breath, her blond head falling at an angle letting her empty amber eyes stare sightless into his own. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" The Doctor rages his fists slamming against the floor in unbridled grief. The scene fades in front of him; bright light erupts in front of his eyes, different scenes of horror flash in front of him. In all of them he's unable to save anyone, he's always too late, and everyone dies.

Once more he finds himself on Gallifrey as it's being consumed by flames yet this time he can see his TARDIS a few feet away from him. The TARDIS doors open and Rose steps out holding the hands of two small children. A little boy and a little girl maybe around the age of five or six, with ginger hair, and matching sets of blue eyes. "Phelan... Kyra..." The Doctor says softly looking at his beloved children at this different age, noticing how alike they seemed and how much they reminded him of Rose. "Rose..." he takes a step toward her but she stops him with her words "Run..." she looks at him her glowing amber eyes full of love, pain, and regret "Run Doctor" He looks at her in confusion "What?" but Rose just shakes her and takes the twins back inside the TARDIS. The Doctor watches as the uncontrollable fire rushes toward his time ship, "ROSE... PHELAN... KYRA..." he screams running toward the blue box in horror, the doors will not open, his key will not work, and pounding on the door he continues to scream "ROSE! GET OUT!!SAVE THE CHILDREN!!" But it's to late the flames surround the TARDIS, scorching up the sides, burning it black. The Doctor can hear the cries of agony from within, his family is being killed, his children, his Rose, being destroyed by the fire's wrath. He can feel the exact moment that his family cease to exist, his hearts become hollow, their presence had been ripped out of him. He could no longer sense them; he was empty, alone, so alone, nothing, nothing to hold on to, silence, no laughter, and no love. His life was nothing once more, he had no reason to go on anymore, and all his reasons were lying as ash at his feet. The horrors of his life begin again; they continue to repeat, until he knows nothing else but the pain and grief of loss, as he loses his family over and over in unending torment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Terror

_"No man dies for what he knows to be true. Men die for what they want to be true, for what some terror in their hearts tells them is not true." - Oscar Wilde_

Rose screamed in terror as she felt herself being swallowed by the Darkness its invisible fingers digging into her flesh and pulling her back into its clutches. Her last sight was of the Doctor turning toward her and screaming her name, and then she knew no more.

Blinking her eyes open, Rose slowly raised her head up and took in her surroundings. She was lying on the floor in a small dark room. Gingerly she rose to her feet and felt around until finding the door, pulling it open slightly she peaked out into a long empty corridor. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she quietly made her way down the hallway. Hearing voices through an open door way in front of her, she made her way toward it. Poking her head around the side of the door she took a hesitant look inside the room. Gasping in shock she jerked her head back and scrunched her eyes shut in terror. "No, no, no, no, no... not again... please not again..." she prayed over and over. Taking a deep breath, she risked another look into the Chapel of the Church; there was the Doctor and her younger self sitting side by side. Rose watched the scene play out in front of her, Jackie thrusting baby Rose in her younger self's arms, the Doctors shout, then the horrible screech of the Reapers as they entered the Holy Grounds of the Church. Silent tears fall from her hazel eyes as watches her beloved Doctor being devoured by the monster.

Turning away Rose could no longer watch, but her eyes landed on an open window and peering out she could see her Father. He was running out into the middle of the street. She watched as the car turned the corner and drove straight into her Fathers body. Sobbing in gut felt wrenches Rose watched in terror as her Fathers body was thrown a few feet in the air, before landing with a bone crunching thump. Rose screamed in pain, throwing her fists against the window in anger at seeing the lost of her Father once more.

Her vision blurred from the tears streaming down her face. Blinking rapidly, her gaze focused on the person in front of her the Doctor. He was strapped to a standing table, his shirt and leather jacket missing from his body. Rose covered her mouth in anguish, as she watched Van Stratton pulled a lever sending bolts of electricity in the Doctors vulnerable body. She watched helplessly as the Doctor screamed in pain at the invasive scan Van Stratton was putting him through. "NOOO!!" yelled Rose as she rushed to help her Doctor.

She stopped suddenly as she found herself surrounded by an army of Daleks. "EXTERMINATE THE TARDIS" they shouted in unison. Rose watched in terror as the Time Ship was engulfed in flames and exploded into a million pieces scattered thru space. Rose crumpled to the ground not believing her eyes "It's not real... not real...this didn't happen!" She whispered to herself.

Her vision darkened once more, before finding herself in the medical bay of the TARDIS. She could see herself holding two small bundles in her arms. This version of her was crying hard, big soul shattering sobs were escaping from her mouth, the Doctor standing beside her his hands on her shoulders as his own tears fell silently. "Doctor please do something... you have to help them..." Rose heard herself whisper. The Doctor shook his head sadly "I'm so sorry Rose... theirs nothing I can do... They...they came to early... their hearts weren't developed enough."

Roses eyes widened in grief as she rushed toward the couple "NO...No... Please God no... not my babies!" she screamed in a blind panic. Looking down at the vision of herself holding the lifeless bodies of her children, her heart and soul crumbled at the sight. "No...No...Not my Twins..." Rose cried in pain "This isn't right... Kyra and Phelan our safe... their with Jack and Ianto...safe...their safe!" Rose yelled at the Doctor and other Rose, but they couldn't hear her and just carried on in their grief. As the Darkness gathered around her Rose began to yell at the top of her lungs "ITS NOT REAL!!" The Darkness swamped her, leaving her blind in world of blackness but she continued to scream "ITS NOT REAL!!" over and over into the void of nothingness surrounding her.

Finally the Darkness faded and Rose found herself in the control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor in front of her pulling levers and talking rapidly "But it means I'm going to change..." he was saying, Rose looked at him in confusion as he rambled on and on about changing. She cocked her head to the side, she already new about regeneration they had discussed it long ago so what was he doing. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she began to pay attention to the Doctor "You were fantastic!" he said with his trademark grin "And you know what? So was I." Then he threw his head back and was engulfed in golden flames.

"NOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed moving toward him "NOOOOOOO!! Don't you leave me!! DOCTOR!! NOOOO!!" The flames disappeared within moments leaving the new Doctor in their place. Rose looked at Ten warily before getting mad "NO!" she yelled in uncontrollable anger "This is not happening!"

Rose felt the power of the Time Vortex growing within her; strengthen her "THIS ENDS NOW!" Rose declared in powerfully soft voice that echoed throughout the Darkness. Her hazel eyes flared gold as golden swirls of a timeless ancient power was unleashed. The golden tendrils encompassed her until all that could be seen was a bright flame of gold. "NO MORE!!" Rose shouted throwing her arms wide open. Golden streams of light spread from her hands pushing back and eliminating the encroaching Darkness where ever it touched.

Calling upon all the power of the Bad Wolf, Rose shouted once more "NO MORE!!" as she erupted into an inferno of golden light, sending waves upon wave of the golden fire over the land, all the way through the Labyrinth. Destroying the darkness forever, she ripped it out of existence for all time, never to be again.

Once the threat was eliminated, the power began the fade away, leaving Rose an empty shell that collapsed upon the soft lavender floor of the Labyrinth. Unmoving, deathly pale, staring sightlessly up at the bright scarlet sky, and no longer breathing...


End file.
